True Love Wedding
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: When things go smoothly for Drell and Hilda, the two decide to get remarried. However, all is not well when it comes to wedding bell blues for the Spellman family and two dark forces are back for revenge in hopes of destroying and sabotaging the happiest day of Drell and Hilda's lives.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this is really happening." Drell said while getting himself dressed for his own wedding.

"Oh, believe it, because this is happening and not going to be ending in a disaster like last time." Skippy said.

"I hope not..." Penelope's voice said.

Drell and Skippy turned to see her as she wore a bridesmaid dress.

"Why am I participating in this again?" Penelope asked.

"This isn't a game, young lady, this is for real." Drell told her.

"Just go with it," Skippy whispered to her. "Who knows, maybe this time it will end well."

"Something's gonna happen," Penelope sighed. "It usually does..."

"Oh, run along..." Drell gently shoved her out of the door. "Go check on Hilda..."

Penelope shook her head and went out of the groom's dressing room.

"I feel ridiculous!" Salem sobbed as he wore a suit with a tie and no pants since he was a cat.

"Be lucky that you're not being used as a purse." Drell told him.

Salem still sobbed as he was forced into a suit.

"Still can't get used to these mortal traditions..." Drell mumbled. "What's with the Spellman family and mortals?"

Skippy merely shrugged, he then licked the end of a hanky and rubbed Drell's cheek like a fussy parent with a smudge on their child's cheek.

"Where are Atticus and Cherry?" Salem whined. "I thought they were also going to be here for your wedding if I'm forced to be here in this tux."

"They're probably on their way..." Drell shrugged. "Though Cherry is probably dreading coming here since it's all about me."

"Who could blame her?" Skippy mumbled quietly.

Drell elbowed him then. Skippy groaned and held his stomach as he felt a lot of pain from that.

"Man, he's a snarky little twit now that he can talk." Salem said.

"He was like that before he could talk, he just never said anything before." Drell explained.

"Sometimes I miss those days." Skippy groaned in discomfort.

"Hey, guys, I'm here, sorry I'm late, Cherry is also here, but she's with Hilda." Atticus said after coming in.

"Hey..." Skippy weakly smiled and waved.

"There he is, our main wiccan boy!" Drell sounded like he was brown nosing Atticus right now. "So glad you could make it to the wedding, I can't believe this is really happening... Oh, I know this'll be better than our first wedding."

"What happened exactly?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, boy, where do I begin?" Drell sighed as he remembered, even to this day, though being many centuries ago.

"This could take a while, we might need to take a seat." Salem told the boy.

Atticus shrugged, he then took Salem in his arms and sat down in a chair. Salem stretched a little and shook.

"So what happened?" Atticus asked the cat.

"Beats me, I wasn't there..." Salem said. "This was before I was turned into a cat for no reason!"

"You tried to take over the world, how is that no reason?!" Skippy glared.

"Aw, leave me alone, I was a little mad!" Salem huffed.

"Anyway..." Atticus said, trying to get back on topic. "What happened on the first wedding?"

Drell sighed softly as he remembered. "We were going to be married in Acropolis..." he started to explain. "We even got Homer out of retirement to provide the service and entertainment... Black orchids everywhere... It was just such a dream come true at the time..."

"I have a feeling there's a but coming into this." Atticus said.

Drell slowly and sadly nodded.

"That was when you left her at the altar?" Atticus asked.

Drell nodded again with his eyes shut. "My biggest regret."

"Well, I'm sure that this time, nothing will ruin it." Atticus said.

"I hope nothing will..." Drell sighed, then lifted his glasses up and cupped his eyes with his palm.

"Are you crying?" Atticus asked.

"Shut it!" Drell growled, but did in fact have emotional tears.

* * *

Cherry adjusted her dress a little and came to the bridal dressing room.

"Oh, hello, Cherry." Hilda smiled once she saw Cherry's reflection in the mirror.

"Surprise..." Cherry deadpanned.

Hilda hugged Cherry then nice and tight. "Isn't it a nice day to be alive?"

"I guess if you're being dragged to a wedding you never wanted to happen..." Cherry sounded grouchier than usual.

"Okay, what is up with you?" Hilda asked.

"Nothing..." Cherry got out of the hug. "Why am I here?"

"Cherry..." Hilda looked to her. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing... It's just..." Cherry decided to confess, she gulped down with her eyes squeezed shut, she took a deep breath and had a small smirk which was usually how she sincerely smiled. "I'm so happy for you..." she then touched her face. "GAH!"

"Well, thank you for being happy for me." Hilda smiled.

"Guhhh..." Cherry groaned as she cupped her cheeks. "I'm feeling!"

Hilda laughed and hugged Cherry again. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Cherry sighed and rolled her eyes in the hug. "For my sake, I hope nothing happens..." she mumbled.

"I hope so too." Hilda said.

"You do realize the wedding is tomorrow, right?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, I know, I'm just so excited!" Hilda beamed and hugged her older sister tightly. "Zelly, this is the happiest day of my life!"

"I know, and I'm happy for you..." Zelda hugged Hilda back, then looked like she was dreading this behind her younger sister's back.

* * *

Back with the guys, Drell was feeling Atticus's muscles and began to shake his head, even if tomorrow was his big day with Hilda, he still needed to make sure of what he was working with since Atticus would be like a son to him.

"Don't worry, Drell, nothing will happen..." Atticus promised. "Oh, has Penelope been behaving herself?"

"Erm... Could you come over maybe tonight?" Drell suggested. "I kinda want some alone time with Skippy..."

"Sure." Atticus said before leaving the room so then the two warlocks could talk.

"I'll join him." Salem said before leaving the room as well.

Drell nodded to the black cat. "Off you go then."

"Phew!" Salem was relieved and followed Atticus out.

Once they both were out, Skippy looked to the bigger and stronger warlock. "So does it look like he might become stronger?" he asked.

"Yes." Drell replied.

"But..." Skippy started.

"But he won't get stronger by doing it alone, he needs a trainer and that's where I come in." Drell said.

"But!" Skippy still tried to get a word in.

"Skippy, I'm the most powerful man in the universe and I'm the strongest warlock you know, there are no substitutes." Drell insisted.

"But!" Skippy begged.

"No questions asked!" Drell placed his hand over Skippy's face to silence him.

"Okay, okay, sorry, I just wanted to know if you were sure." Skippy said.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Drell folded his arms.

Skippy looked to him, then counted on his fingertips.

"Which is a rhetorical question because I'm NEVER wrong!" Drell leaned over his shoulder.

Skippy smiled nervously then and gave two thumb's up.

"Good, so then, we'll start tonight before the big day." Drell said.

Skippy smiled and nodded to him.

* * *

They then started to leave the church until the day of the wedding which was just in less than 24 hours.

"Someone needs to fill out this paper work!" a worker called.

Drell then looked down to Skippy who looked back at him. "Well, you heard the man, fill out the paper work!"

Skippy released a long-suffering sigh and went to do work for Drell yet again. "You owe me for this, Drell." he groaned.

"I'll live." Drell said.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry and Sabrina were in Sabrina's bedroom.

"Do you see any?" Sabrina asked. "I swear, they're right there!"

Cherry knelt next to the blonde witchling and held a magnifying glass over her hair. "Wow... You weren't kidding... You did get a bunch of gray hairs since Drell proposed to Hilda."

"See, I told you!" Sabrina said out of worry.

"Um... I'm sure having Drell for an uncle won't be so bad..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Are you kidding?! Every time I see him, it will be a living nightmare!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"So you're gonna suffer for me!" Cherry cheered.

Sabrina gave her a flat look.

"Oh, sorry..." Cherry frowned. "Drell scares you... Unlike me..."

Sabrina folded her arms.

"Drell doesn't scare me." Cherry said flatly.

"Oh, yeah, well, what if he's right behind you?" Sabrina then asked.

"Nice try, 'Brina, but I'm not gullible..." Cherry smirked, folding her arms.

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to see if you fell for it," Sabrina said. "And besides, it's not like he's going to training Atticus because he would just be in a world of torture."

"Poor Atticus, I almost feel sorry for him..." Cherry shrugged.

Salem came in and climbed on top of Sabrina's dresser. "Hey, what's goin' on, you talking about boys?"

"Just thinking about the wedding and how life as I used to know it is now officially over..." Sabrina sighed, flopping back on her bed.

"Don't worry, 'Brina, your life isn't going to be over, I think Drell is going to be much nicer to you from now on." Salem told her.

Cherry laughed out loud at that possibility like it was a big, fat joke, but she saw that Salem wasn't laughing with her which caused for her to stop laughing.

"And I think he's taken a liking to Atticus, like almost as if he liked him like a son." Salem said.

"Lucky Atticus..." Sabrina shrugged with an eye roll, unsure how to properly respond to that.

"Yeah... Really lucky..." Cherry scooted back a little. "I wonder what's worse, training with Drell or just living under him."

"Excuse me, but Drell's going to be MY uncle, I'll see him more than you do!" Sabrina defended.

"Sabrina, I really don't think your life could get any worse by that logic..." Cherry laughed again. "Drell, the big guy, he's gonna be your uncle!" she kept laughing. "Mr. Head of the Witches Council! Oh, and if they have kids... 'Read me a story, will you, Daddy?'" she then kept laughing like this was the funniest thing she had ever heard. "'ONCE UPON A TIME'-"

"He's right behind you." Sabrina and Salem said with widened eyes.

"Guys, come on, that's really getting old..." Cherry stopped laughing and looked deadpan serious as always, but she saw both of them still wide-eyed while pointing, telling her to look behind her.

Cherry glared at them, then looked behind her and her eyes widened, she then gave out a forced nervous chuckle with a smile. "H-H-Hey, Drell, there's my favorite warlock! Oh,... Have you been working out? Oh... You look at least 100 years younger!"

"I heard what you said and I'll get to that later, now, do you know where I can find Atticus?" Drell asked.

"P-Pretty sure he's home with Patch..." Salem suggested with a nervous smile.

Drell nodded. "Right... Hi, Sabrina..."

"Hello, Drell..." Sabrina nodded back.

Drell gave a playful smile. "How are you doing today, my future niece?"

"I'm doing just fine except I'm getting grey hair." Sabrina told him.

"That's adorable..." Drell lightly chuckled. "Well, I'm gonna find Atticus... Have a good evening... Oh, and Cherry? I'd sleep with one eye open tonight..."

"What...?" Cherry asked softly.

"Just wait..." Drell snaked behind her to frighten her. "When you least expect it, I'll make you feel the weakest you ever have before... I'll unleash something so heinously bad, you'll curse your mother for your birth..."

"Like what?" Cherry asked.

Drell chuckled before taking his leave until later on.

"Answer me!" Cherry's voice quaked with fear.

But she didn't get her answer as he left them to find Atticus.

"Well, I'm going to have restless nights." Cherry said.

"You just had to make fun of the most powerful man in the universe..." Salem mocked.

"Could be worse, I could be cursed to be a powerless cat for a century..." Cherry retorted.

Salem lowly growled.

"Have a good night, Cherry..." Sabrina teased.

"It's not funny!" Cherry whined.

* * *

While Cherry was being miserable about her new torture by Drell, he had arrived in Atticus's room where Atticus and Patch seem to have been wrestling.

"I win!" Patch laughed, though ended up on Atticus's head.

Atticus laughed and took the Dalmatian puppy off his head. "Whatever..."

Thunder and lightning came into Atticus's room as Drell arrived, wearing his Victorian suit for right now.

"Hello..." Drell pushed his glasses up.

"Hi, Drell." Atticus smiled.

"Hey, Spot." Drell nodded to the puppy.

"Patch." the Dalmatian puppy corrected.

"Whatever..." Drell ignored that. "Atticus, I'd like a word with you in my gym."

"Of course, sir." Atticus said.

"When?" Patch asked.

"Right now." Drell said without another word, taking them with him to his gym.

* * *

The gym looked like something out of a dream. It was all blue with white clouds around with a giant tree that grew huge apples as big as quadruple sized bowling balls. There was equipment all around though such as a treadmill, weight lifts, and even a unicycle. Drell walked through the invisible door which made lightning flash and Atticus and Patch followed behind him.

"So what are we doing here?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus, I've never told you this, and I probably never will in public, but I trust you a lot..." Drell said softly. "You're like the son I never had, you may be a wiccan, but you're a good boy in my heart, that's why I can't turn you into a creepy crawly thing when you enter through this realm."

"Pardon?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, sorry, it's one of the rules," Drell explained. "If a mortal passes through this realm, I have to turn them into a creepy crawly thing, Sabrina once had a sleepover with a mortal friend who came here and I had to turn her into a grasshopper."

"Yikes." Patch winced.

"So then, if you're not going to turn me into a creepy crawly, then why did you want bring me and Patch here?" Atticus asked.

Drell sat down in one of the exercise chairs. "Have a seat."

"Drell, what's this all ab-" Atticus started to ask.

" **HAVE A SEAT!** " Drell repeated sharply.

Atticus blinked and sat down next to him.

"Thank you..." Drell smiled. "Atticus, I've asked all around... But when you're the most powerful man in the universe, people are afraid to even look ya in the eye! But... Umm... Uhh..." he seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say to Atticus.

Atticus and Patch waited with anticipation, very anxious to hear why he wanted to see Atticus.

"I would like to train you to make you stronger and more muscular!" Drell confessed.

"Really?" Atticus asked, both surprised and delighted.

"So you can be big and strong like me..." Drell smiled boastfully and proudly.

"Are you really that strong?" Patch asked.

"I'm strong for a warlock," Drell explained with a small shrug. "Sure, I'm not like Hercules or Superman when it comes to strength, but in my department, I'm the strongest."

"Okay, then prove it." Patch said.

"I will..." Drell smirked, then put his hand to his mouth. "Oh, Skippy!"

Skippy carried a box of something very heavy and struggled with it which made him sweat uncontrollably and looked very strained. He panted softly as he was forced to carry the heavy object, he then threw it down on the floor and caught his breath, taking his hanky out of his pocket and patted his face.

"Wow, what's in that box?" Atticus asked.

"I got a couple of dumbbells right here..." Drell said, opening the box to show a very heavy dumbbell.

"I just see one, where's the other one?" Patch asked.

"There's a dumbbell right here," Drell pointed in the box, then wrapped his arm around Skippy. "And here's the other one!" he then said before bursting out laughing. "Get it, Skippy?"

Skippy sighed and rolled his eyes. "I swear, if it wasn't for Penelope, I'd abandon you years ago."

"Ohh, so you were joking when you were talking about two dumbbells." Patch said.

"Yeah..." Drell laughed.

"Can I go now?" Skippy asked, anxiously looking at his pocket watch. "I got an appointment..."

"Okay, okay, you can go now." Drell told him.

"It was nice seeing you again, Skippy." Atticus smiled.

"Nice seeing you too..." Skippy smiled friendly and waved to them as he went off to take care of personal business.

"All right, now that that's out of the way, let's get to work..." Drell took the very heavy dumbbell and was able to lift it, it was still a little heavy for him, but he could hold it in his hands so he could show Patch and Atticus how strong he was for a warlock.

"Wow, you are really, really strong." Atticus and Patch smiled.

"Told you..." Drell said, nearly scoffing like a child. "Now then, let's get down to business."

"To defeat the Huns?" Atticus joked.

Drell gave him a look.

"I think he's serious." Patch said to his owner.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist..." Atticus cleared his throat with a nervous chuckle.

"Right..." Drell nodded then. "Let's get started... Hope ya don't mind backbreaking labor..." he then grinned darkly, cracking his knuckles.

"I shall do my best, sir." Atticus saluted.

"I know you will..." Drell smiled darkly. " **LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!** "

Lightning flashed from the loudness of his voice and with that, Atticus was being trained by Drell.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry was lying down on her bed, sipping her glass of water. "I'm sure he was just kidding..." she chuckled nervously to herself. "Besides, he'll be a married man by tomorrow... What's the worst he could do to me?" she then settled down into bed and decided to actually sleep, feeling she had nothing to worry about. Although she began to have a nightmare and where it had Atticus in it.

Cherry shivered and struggled as she had her nightmare. Fear was the emotion in charge of Cherry's state now as her nightmare was controlling her all throughout her body. She was now in a dark area alone at first.

* * *

"This isn't so bad..." Cherry wandered the dark and lonesome area. "Though... It is kinda lonely..." She then saw a door and decided to open it and looked to see Drell with Atticus only he seemed much bigger with muscles.

Patch was not there, however, he either left or just was absent from her sight.

"Heavens..." Cherry mumbled at the sight.

"Ah, our guest has arrived." Drell smiled evilly.

"G-G-Guest?" Cherry asked, she was always scared and nervous whenever she was trapped in a nightmare.

"Oh, yes," Drell grabbed her arm and pulled her in. "Come right inside!" He then yanked her and threw her down into a chair. "Why don't you take a SEAT!?"

Cherry winced from the force and looked around. "What's going on?"

"You are about to see the new and improved Atticus." Drell smirked evilly.

"Uh, what if I like him just the way he is...?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"It's too late, there's no turning back..." Drell grinned darkly to her. "Oh, Atticus!?" he summoned.

"Yes, sir?" Atticus asked, sounding like a strong soldier.

"Show your friend what you can do..." Drell said, sounding like a vicious dictator.

Cherry sunk in her seat, not liking this one bit and hoped she would wake up soon.

"Sir, yes, sir." Atticus said before going over to a mansion that randomly appeared.

"What in the?" Cherry gaped.

Atticus reared his right fist back and punched the huge building, causing it to fall into millions of pieces of debris. Cherry's eyes lolled into her skull and she nearly sank back into the chair.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Drell grinned. "He could kill you if he wanted to..."

"Good thing we're friends..." Cherry said shakily.

Atticus then stomped his right foot into the ground, making an earthquake and causing the ground to crack open.

"WAH!" Cherry yelped as she nearly fell off the edge and was trying to hold herself up. She was incredibly sweaty and shivered.

"Hot enough for ya?" Drell laughed maliciously.

"HELP!" Cherry cried as she looked like she could easily fall.

"No one can save you now!" Drell told her before laughing evilly.

"What...?" Cherry asked, a little horrified.

Drell stomped on her hand. Cherry yelped and fell to the ground.

* * *

Cherry woke up then and wiped her sweat off her face as she panted and woke up from her nightmare. "What was that all about?" she muttered to herself, then took her glass of water, drinking again. She then had a terrible feeling when she remembered what Drell said about and Atticus and his gym. "Guess I'll stay awake a little longer... I wonder what's on..." she then took her television remote and decided to watch TV in her room until she would soothe her nerves and fears.

* * *

Drell read a book as he sat on Atticus's back while Atticus did push-ups. He sat on Atticus's back to give him a little more pressure than cold iron. And where this did seem to make it harder for Atticus to do his push-ups, but he wasn't going to give up and where his muscles started to hurt, but that wasn't going to stop him either.

Drell yawned and turned the page of his book. "Come on, Atticus, but your back into it!"

Atticus grunted and struggled, he never felt this weak before.

Drell got off his back and then put his foot onto Atticus's back. "HUSTLE!"

Atticus began to put more of his strength into this to try to not let Drell down.

Drell folded his arms with a smirk. "I should've been a gym teacher a long time ago... Just remember the rules of my dojo... Rule #1: I'm ALWAYS right! Rule #2: You'll never be like me! Rule #3-"

Atticus roared and was able to knock Drell off of his back.

Drell flopped and fell on the floor, he then glared harshly to Atticus. "You knocked me down..."

"I-I'm sorry, sir..." Atticus was worried about the consequences.

"I'm impressed..." Drell smiled then.

"Oh, well, I'm happy to have impressed you, sir." Atticus smiled before Drell began to feel his muscles again.

"This might not take as long as I thought." Drell smirked.

* * *

The training continued and it did not take as long as anticipated. Atticus was getting better and better after each other attempt. Drell was really impressed and proud. After a while, Atticus seemed to now be exhausted.

"Atticus, I must say, I'm impressed..." Drell blossomed. "I haven't seen such amazing feats since Hercules or even me!"

"Thanks..." Atticus panted. "Is that all? I really could use some sleep right about now..."

"Okay, we'll take a break for now, but then, we're back on the clock." Drell said.

Atticus groaned slightly and rubbed his head.

"Get some rest, I'll see you again another time and you better be ready and where I can find you." Drell said sharply then.

"Yessir..." Atticus said before going home to his own bed.

Drell nodded, then went the other way. "Now to pay a little visit to Cherry..."

"Wow, that sure was some exercise you had to endure." Patch said to his owner.

"I'll say..." Atticus panted slightly. "If Mom or Dad need me for anything tell them I'm gonna be a little bit busy... I think I need a nice, relaxing bubble bath..."

Patch shuddered at the B word, but nodded to him. "Of course."

"Thanks, you're a real pal." Atticus said, patting his Dalmatian on the head.

Patch chuckled. "Take it easy now."

Atticus smiled, then yawned. "Man, I need some sleep... Good thing the wedding's not in the morning..."

"Good night, Atticus." Patch said.

"Night, Patch." Atticus said back with a yawn as he went to take it easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry was grabbing the ends of her comforter as she watched TV, trying to stay awake, but found it to be difficult as it was way after midnight and she started to fall asleep. Unfortunately for her, Drell had arrived few minutes after she had went to sleep.

"Aww... Look at her..." Drell cooed, putting his hands together. "She looks so sweet and angelic when she's asleep..." he then went right next to her visible ear and yelled. "WAKE UP!"

Cherry flinched and rolled out, falling out of her bed. "Okay... Who's the wise guy who-" she then glared, clinging on top of her bed, then looked to see Drell, then smiled nervously. "We need to stop meeting like this, sir..."

"Why's that?" Drell smirked.

"Just saying..." Cherry shivered. "Uh, you better go, my parents have to get up early and-"

"Can it, Butler, I know they're already gone and won't be back until next week." Drell said then with a smile. "It's just you and me..."

Cherry went lower. "What do you want?"

"I think you know what I want." Drell said.

"Yes, sir..." Cherry bowed her head. "But, uh, tell me again..." she then lightly laughed nervously.

Drell groaned, finding it annoying, but still had to remind her.

"Oh, right, well, that can wait until tomorrow, I need to get some sleep..." Cherry crawled into her bed.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Drell lifted her up in his hand. "We had a deal, Missy!"

"Yes, sir..." Cherry looked scared then, worried he was going to harm her with his magic.

"Good." Drell smirked.

"Can I get some sleep now?" Cherry asked.

Drell shook his head at her. "Should've gotten some sleep while I wasn't here, you're in my debt now."

"Dang..." Cherry groaned. "Okay, how do you wanna start then?"

Drell began rub his hands together as he was going to love this.

"Oh, my..." Cherry was worried, then took a deep breath. "Okay... So, are you and Hilda gonna live in the mortal world or go back to the Supernatural Realm?"

"Hilda says she wants to stay here for a little while until we can find our own place," Drell explained. "That's also why she wants a mortal wedding... I don't get those Spellmans and their fascinations with mortals."

"Okay, one thing you should know is that mortals don't do magic," Cherry explained. "So, if you're gonna live among mortals, no magic whatsoever and you'll have to be powerless..." she then started to laugh as she said that and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm going to have to try to not use my magic." Drell said.

"Isn't there like a spell to take away magic temporarily?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, you need to keep the magic in a jar and when the time is right, you open it and then it unleashes the magic right back to the weilder." Drell explained.

Cherry snuck a jar behind her back. "Care to demonstrate?"

"Okay." Drell said.

"Do it." Cherry urged. "Go on now..."

Drell cracked his knuckles, summoned his wand, and lifted it above his head, waving it to drain himself of his magic.

Cherry took out the jar and got his magic. "HAHA! Now I got you!" she then put the top back on the jar and sealed it tight as she now had Drell's magic. "Finally, I overpower _you_! I'll get back at you! **I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!** "

"Shut up, Butler." Drell demanded.

"Okay." Cherry said weakly then.

"Now, keep my magic in there." Drell told her.

"Yes, sir..." Cherry put the jar down.

"Careful, don't drop it!" Drell got paranoid when it was on the edge of her window sill.

"Drell, shuuuu..." Cherry rolled her eyes at his paranoia.

"Okay, okay, fine." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Please, what could happen?" Cherry folded her arms.

* * *

They were now in Cherry's living room.

Cherry yawned, very tiredly as it was really late and she had not slept well. "Okay... Let's say you and Hilda are walking down the street and some guy tries to hit on her... What do you do?"

"I tell him to back off." Drell told her.

"And what else?" Cherry asked.

"Turn him into a toad." Drell said then.

"No..." Cherry bowed her head and reminded him sharply. "Humans don't do magic, no mortals do magic!"

"What about those guys in Las Vegas?" Drell scoffed.

"That's... That's different..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine, then inform the police." Drell said.

"Very good..." Cherry said then. "Now... Do you plan to work in the mortal realm?"

Drell snorted. "Heck no."

"How will you support yourself and Hilda?" Cherry leaned back.

"Fine, I'll get a job in the mortal world." Drell groaned.

"I wonder who'd be hiring a loudmouth psychopath?" Cherry smirked.'

Drell glared at her, then tried to use his pointer finger against her, then remembered he didn't have his magic anymore.

Cherry laughed at that. "Score one for me!"

"I'll get a job as a gym instructor which means I'll whip people into shape like I am doing to Atticus." Drell smirked.

"Of course you would..." Cherry stopped laughing then. "Guess you won't be head of the council anymore..."

"No, I guess not..." Drell shrugged. "I could let Spella or Enchantra do it then..."

"Wait, so you'd actually resign just so Hilda can be happy?" Cherry asked.

"Well... Yeah..." Drell said softly then. "I love her and I would do anything to keep her happy..."

"Mushy..." Cherry shuddered.

"I do still have my original strength and can hurt you if I want." Drell threatened.

"You wouldn't do that..." Cherry shrugged it off.

Drell grabbed her then.

"Or maybe you would!" Cherry squeaked before she was pulled forward.

"Now until after the wedding, you will keep my magic in that jar." Drell said.

"Yes, Drell, whatever you say..." Cherry laughed nervously. "Um, let me go?"

"I mean it, Cherry, if that magic gets in the wrong hands, we'll _all_ be in trouble." Drell said then.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Cherry shrugged innocently.

"Think of it as if King Sombra got his hands/hooves on my magic." Drell told her.

"But he's in Equestria..." Cherry trembled. "There's no way he could get here..."

"Can't chance it..." Drell looked away, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, boy, you make this sound like Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's wedding..." Cherry felt struggled.

"There are others just as dangerous as him and they could even get here." Drell told her.

"Of course..." Cherry sounded weak now. "You're,... Crushing me..."

Drell didn't care, he was too overly worried. "Get my magic back... NOW!"

Cherry got out of his grip and ran down the hallway back to her bedroom.

"That girl better make sure that my magic doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Drell said.

* * *

Cherry stumbled in her step, then opened her bedroom door and went over to the jar that had Drell's magic contained inside of it. She then smiled and picked it up. "There... Nothing went wrong..." she said softly.

"Good to know, now just keep it somewhere safe until after the wedding." Drell said after following into her room.

"GAH!" Cherry nearly slipped the jar out of her hands, but carefully held it in her arms then. "Sheesh!"

"Drop that and I'll punish you a whole lot worse than you could possibly ever imagine." Drell threatened.

"Well don't sneak up on me!" Cherry went into her insuite bathroom, opened up a box that kept spare toilet paper, but put it in the box and clicked it locked shut with the jar. "There, now no intruders can get it."

"Thank goodness," Drell sighed out of relief. "Well, I better go then."

"Okay, bye!" Cherry waved.

"Wait... How do I get home without my magic?" Drell asked. "Guess I'll stay here for the night."

"No, please, I beg you!" Cherry panicked.

Drell ignored her and lay back on one side of her bed. "Ooh... Nice bed..."

"Erm... Drell, that's my bed..." Cherry got edgy.

"Well, unless you know how I can get back to my home, I'm going to stay here for the night." Drell said.

Cherry shuddered and sighed, feeling trapped again. She did not know how to get him home, so she decided to just suck it up.

"He touched it, now I have to burn it!" Cherry groaned as she took a pillow and blanket, moving herself onto the couch while Drell slept in her bed.

"Have a nice night's sleep." Drell smirked.

"Ooh, boy..." Cherry groaned and turned over to get some sleep.

* * *

Throughout the Netherworld, there was word getting out of Drell getting married.

There was a cloaked woman who saw an invitation, she removed her hood and she revealed to have silky and shiny golden brown hair with chocolate brown eyes and she seemed to look a lot like Penelope. "Hmm..." she hummed sharply, she then took out a wand. "I think a score needs to be settled..." she then waved her wand and sent herself to where King Sombra had been banished to.

This seemed like this would be an interesting wedding.

* * *

Sabrina was having worse trouble sleeping, she kept having nightmares about Drell being apart of her family. But then shockingly, her nightmare turned into a happy dream with Drell still in it and still a part of the family. She then woke up and rubbed her head.

Salem woke up just as she did. "Wow, that's the first time you fell asleep tonight and didn't wake up screaming bloody murder."

"Well, because this night, it wasn't a nightmare." Sabrina said.

"I wonder if he'll give you an embarrassing nickname..." Salem chuckled. "Remember your great-great grandfather likes to call you 'Dribble Chin'."

"Yeah, I remember, Salem." Sabrina groaned.

"I'm starved... I'm gonna get some fish, you want anything?" Salem asked.

"No thanks, though I wouldn't mind a glass of warm milk that isn't already gone by the time it comes to my room." Sabrina replied.

"Okay, okay..." Salem hopped down and left her bedroom to go downstairs into the kitchen.

Sabrina then yawned and went back to sleep.

Salem hummed a tune to himself as he went to get the fish and milk. He then felt dark magic and where this one seemed very familiar.

* * *

"That can't be good..." Salem whispered. "Hello, is anyone there?" he then looked determined and serious. "I got nine lives and I'm not afraid to lose at least one of 'em! ...Just dont' take more than eight."

He saw that no one was there which could mean it was coming from somewhere else.

"Oh, please, don't be that cursed Darkness!" Salem begged.

 _ **'It's not...'**_ a voice said.

Salem's eyes widened. "Are you who I think you are...?"

'I gave you a chance, Salem Saberhagen...' the voice tormented him.

"B-But how? I thought they had destroyed you." Salem said, scared.

 ** _'You can't keep an old man down, especially when he has a descendant who has locked away magic in him like mine...'_ ** the voice laughed.

Salem yelled out, then ran upstairs to warn Hilda and Zelda.

 ** _'And don't bother trying to warn Hilda and Zelda, they'll just think you're crazy.'_ ** The voice laughed.

"I'll show you!" Salem growled, going to do it anyway, he went to the first door and pounded his paws on it. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Zelda yawned and came out of her room, glaring down at the black cat. "Salem, this better be good, you know we have a big day tomorrow."

"King Sombra is back!" Salem told her.

"Salem, that's silly, Sombra's been defeated a long time ago..." Zelda went back to her room to get some sleep.

Salem groaned, then rushed to the the bride's bedroom.

Hilda wore a sleep mask as she giggled in her sleep. "Why, Drell, this is so sudden, we're not even married yet..."

"Hilda, King Sombra is back!" Salem told her as he pounced on her.

Hilda suddenly woke up, she lifted her sleep mask and rubbed her eyes. "Huh...?"

"King Sombra's back!" Salem told her. "You have to believe me!"

"Oh, please, how can he be back, he was defeated a long time ago." Hilda scoffed.

"I know, but-" Salem tried to explain.

"But nothing, now get out of here!" Hilda pushed him out of her room. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and a black cat just crossed my path!" she then slammed the door shut.

Salem sighed, the evil unicorn had been right. "They won't listen to me..." He then remembered Sabrina and knew that she could possibly believe him.

* * *

Sabrina was hugging her other pillow and started to kiss it. Salem rolled his eyes, then pried the pillow out of Sabrina's hold and he ended up getting a kiss on his furry cheek.

Sabrina woke up from that kiss, then freaked out. "SALEM!" she screeched in disgust and shock.

"Sabrina, you have to listen to me," Salem told the blonde witchling. "I know it sounds impossible, but King Sombra's back!"

"What?" Sabrina asked. "But how is that possible?"

"I don't know, but do you believe me?" Salem asked.

Sabrina had flat eyes. "I dunno... You've pulled a few jokes and misled me a few times..." she then shrugged shyly. "Though, as I've been getting older, you seem to be more helpful and a voice of reason..."

"You're a good kid, I'd hate for anything to happen to you." Salem smiled to her.

"And you wouldn't have woken me up or ruined my dream for no reason." Sabrina said.

"Sorry about that, but I had to tell you," Salem sounded desperate. "Hilda and Zelda don't believe me!"

"Well, most adults don't believe in everything." Sabrina said.

"It was hard for me to believe some of the stuff Annabelle would tell me..." Salem admitted bashfully.

"Well, I believe you," Sabrina smiled, then sighed. "I wish my dad were here, I bet he could help."

"I bet he could help too." Salem said.

Sabrina held Salem as she stared at the moon outside her window. "What can we do?"

"Cancel the wedding and save the day?" Salem shrugged.

"We can't cancel the wedding, Aunt Hilda will be miserable." Sabrina pouted.

"Oh, right." Salem frowned.

"This is tough..." Sabrina tried to think. "Um... I'll sleep on it and wake up early with you... I'm sure it'll be okay..." she then went back to sleep.

"Better hope so, 'Brina..." Salem sighed as he felt sleepy then. "Better hope so..."

* * *

Sombra laughed wickedly and left the Spellman house.

The witch woman from before smiled evilly to him. "Where are you going to now?"

"I'm going to see my nephew and see how strong he's gotten." Sombra told her.

"You do that and I'll go see a certain 'old flame' of mine..." the witch woman cackled.

The two waved to each other and went their separate ways. Sombra grinned maliciously as he went to visit Atticus.

* * *

Atticus continued to rest and where he didn't seem to need a lot of rest to get plenty of energy somehow. Sombra broke into his window, using his black magic. Atticus felt a slight disturbance in his slumber.

"Look at you... Getting so big and strong... You do me real proud, boy..." Sombra cooed evilly.

"Uncle Sombra? B-But how? I thought we had destroyed you." Atticus said.

"Oh, surely you were worried about your favorite evil king relation..." Sombra smirked to him. "You can't keep a good man, or stallion, down."

"What do you want?" Atticus asked.

"Why, to see you, of course..." Sombra grinned darkly. "I have a new friend who wants something to stop and it involves wedding bells..."

"Drell and Hilda are getting married, she has to realize that! And I'm talking about Penelope's birth mother!" Atticus glared.

"I know, but the wedding shall be stopped or at least destroyed." Sombra told him.

"I don't think so..." Atticus narrowed his eyes. "You'll never win and I'll make sure you don't!"

"You are so much like me when I was your age before I learned dark magic." Sombra told him.

"I'm not on your side, Uncle Sombra or no..." Atticus glared at him.

"Oh, I'm afraid you have no choice but to let me win..." Sombra grinned darkly.

"I'll fight you then!" Atticus replied bravely.

"Fine, but you'd better get even more stronger than you already were and are." Sombra told him.

Atticus growled and lunged out to tackle him.

Sombra teleported away. "Missed me~"

Atticus glared and tried to get him again.

Sombra kept getting out of the way and laughed evilly. "I'm impressed with your improvements, but face it, you can't beat me."

"I promise you, I will defeat you!" Atticus glared at him.

Sombra laughed darkly.

"Who are you teaming up with anyway?" Atticus sneered. "That filthy and greedy Ben Ravencroft again?"

"Oh, no, someone much more desirable," Sombra smiled sickly. "She goes by the name of Jezebel... She and Drell have a history together that's darker than Drell and Hilda if you know what I mean."

"Oh, no..." Atticus said.

"Oh, yes..." Sombra grinned darkly. "She's going to fetch something for me and we'll be the most powerful beings in the universe and the whole world will be OURS!"

"NOOOOOO!" Atticus yelled.

"But yes, so goodbye, nephew." Sombra smirked.

"No, you can't, come back here!" Atticus demanded, then narrowed his eyes as the evil pony left. "I'll show you... First thing tomorrow..." he then did some late night work-outs.

* * *

Cherry was sleeping fine on the couch, but then woke up, remembering she left something in her room and tiptoed into her room to get it, trying not to wake up Drell. And where to her surprise, Drell seemed to work-out, even in his sleep. Cherry rolled her eyes and shook her head, then kept going to look for what she was looking for.

She went into her bathroom and she saw the jar, though floating in the air. Due to just waking up, she didn't notice, and got her glass of water she kept on her sink. Cherry sniffled, then let out a small sneeze.

"Gesundheit." a voice said.

Cherry's eyes widened, she turned to see Sombra and screamed at him. Sombra screamed back and forth with Cherry until he dropped down, evilly in front of her as he levitated the jar and disappeared.

"Come back with that!" Cherry whispered loudly, then looked fatal. "Drell is gonna kill me when he finds out... Um... Okay, I just won't tell him... Yeah... I'll fix this on my own in time for the wedding..." she then left her bathroom with her glass of water as Drell continued to sleep, unaware of what happened. "No way this could haunt me in the morning."

Drell woke up to see her. "Cherry...?"

"Glass of water..." Cherry showed him with a nervous smile. "That's all... Go back to sleep... Nothing's wrong... Totally fine..."

Drell shrugged and went back to sleep. Cherry wiped her forehead in relief and went back to sleep.

"Wait, I can't sense my magic in the bathroom anymore!" Drell said in worried tone.

"Y-You can sense of where your magic is?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Of course I can..." Drell said, then decided to check for sure, and saw that his magic was stolen. "It's gone!"

"Oh, what a shame, wonder what happened to it, well, I gotta go!" Cherry said nervously before running out of her bedroom.

"CHERRY!" Drell yelled. " **GET BACK IN HERE!** "

Cherry gulped and came back, shivering like a coward.

"You know what happened..." Drell wrapped his fingers around her shoulders before moving his hand up around her throat and would squeeze if she said something he didn't want to hear. "Don't you...?"

"Uhh... Umm... heh..." Cherry chuckled nervously. "I dunno..."

"CHERRY! IF SOMEONE LIKE SOMBRA HAS MY MAGIC, THEN WE ARE ALL DOOMED!" Drell yelled.

"Oh, dear lord..." Cherry said with widened eyes.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Drell yelled before calming down. "Okay we can fight him, if I just exercise Atticus and get him stronger then ever before so then he can be as strong as me, that way so will his magic be as strong as my magic."

"When you say we, do you mean-" Cherry was about to ask.

Drell gripped her throat then, choking her, narrowing his eyes at her.

Cherry gasped and struggled. "Right! Me too!" she said in a strangled voice.

"Now, come on, since I don't have my magic anymore, you'll have to teleport us to Atticus." Drell said.

"I don't know how to teleport!" Cherry gasped, trying to get his hand off of her throat so she could breathe.

He then let her go so she could breathe.

"Think of where you want to go and then use your magic to get there." Drell told her.

Cherry gasped for air, looking like a flopping fish stranded on dry land as she fell flat on her bedroom floor. "Um... Okay... I-I'll try..."

"You better hope this works..." Drell glared to her. "I can't believe you lied to me... Don't you know that if you lie to a witch or a warlock that terrible things will happen?"

"You don't scare me..." Cherry still gasped for air.

"Just concentrate on your best friend!" Drell told her.

"Okay, okay, let me breathe!" Cherry cried. "Ugh..."

Drell rolled his eyes. "And I thought Salem was hopeless."

Cherry took a breath, she then sipped her water. "Okay... Okay... Okay... Okay..."

"MOVE IT!" Drell snapped at her.

Cherry winced, then tried to concentrate on sending them to where Atticus was, she then opened one eye, interrupting the process briefly. "You owe me big time for this."

"I don't owe you jack!" Drell retorted.

Cherry sighed and concentrated again. And where with her magic the two of them were teleported into Atticus's room.

* * *

Cherry panted, out of breath again. "Why am I always reduced to such manual labor?"

Drell grinned darkly, holding her up in the air again. "You know, I try SO very hard NOT to kill you, let's not make it even more difficult, **SHALL WE!?** "

Cherry grinned nervously in response.

"What are you about to do to, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

Cherry dropped down and grabbed her back. "Atticus... Magic... Sombra... Took... Revenge..." she panted, very out of breath.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"Sombra stole my magic!" Drell explained. "And SOMEBODY thought it would be a good idea to lie to my face!"

"Oh, no, this is bad. What are we going to do now that he has your magic?" Atticus asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out..." Drell frowned. "The only other way I know to the other realm is through the Spellman linen closet."

"Right... You guys do that and I'll get some sleep..." Cherry walked off.

"Drell, this might be dangerous, so for this one time I think it's best if she doesn't come along, so then she doesn't get hurt." Atticus whispered to the strong former warlock.

"What?" Cherry narrowed her eyes, storming over to Atticus. "You drag me to Hell and back on crazy adventures... You guilt trip me into staying by your side when things look tough... We have this crazy life that doesn't allow me to be normal and have a regular life that I'll forget all about and grow up to be grow old, maybe get married and have kids... And NOW you decide to leave me OUT!?"

"Then would you like to come with us?" Atticus smirked.

"Might as well!" Cherry groaned in defeat. "The only thing worse that could happen is if Drell whines about being powerless!"

"I'm not going to whine, the only way that will happen is if I lose my strength." Drell told her.

"Thank goodness... Just anything to get you out of my house!" Cherry griped.

"Aw, don't you _love_ having me around, you little knuckle-head?" Drell headlocked her and gave her a noogie.

Cherry grunted and groaned in total discomfort.

Drell then let go. "Where do we go from here then, Atticus?"

"Well, we could walk there, but it's ten blocks away from the Spellman house." Atticus said.

"Let's go then." Drell said.

"I should've just gone back to sleep..." Cherry grumbled as she was stuck with going with them then.

"Coming?" Atticus called to his puppy.

"Coming... Coming..." Patch groaned.

Atticus nodded to Patch and they walked off to Sabrina's house. Drell took out a spare key that was given to him. Cherry yawned as it looked like the sun was about to come up.

"As soon as we get back to my place, I will need to train you even more to get you strong as me as fast as possible." Drell said.

"Yes, Drell." Atticus agreed.

Drell unlocked the door and walked into the front foyer of the Spellman house.

Cherry dragged her feet as she followed and looked tired, she then flopped on the couch. "Time for bed."

An alarm clock then suddenly went off.

"Time to wake up..." Cherry got up then.

"I guess that's all it takes to get her up." Drell said.

Cherry groaned and felt miserable. Drell walked upstairs to get to the Spellman linen closet.

* * *

Sabrina walked out of the bathroom and loudly yawned, then saw Drell in the house which made her eyes widen. "Drell... In my house... With me... GAAAAAHH!"

"No time to explain, we need to use linen closet." Atticus said.

Sabrina nodded to them. "Of course, go straight ahead and turn right to the hole and don't forget to shut the door behind you."

"We won't forget." Atticus said.

"Hi, Sabrina..." Drell grinned to the blonde witchling.

Sabrina forced a smile to him. Drell, Atticus, Patch, and Cherry then went in the closet and shut the door behind them which summoned the thunder and lightning to take them to the other realm.

"Oh, thank God..." Sabrina shut her eyes in relief.

"Why was he here?" Salem asked.

"For some reason, they all wanted to use the closet..." Sabrina shrugged.

"Weird." Salem shrugged.

"Unless... Sombra took one of their magic powers..." Sabrina put her hands to her face in worry. "Aunt Hilda! Aunt Zelda!"

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" Zelda came over, wearing her bathrobe.

"Maybe informing them now was a bad time." Salem said with wide eyes.

"Aunt Zelda, you have to listen, King Sombra is-" Sabrina got frantic.

"Salem, did you tell Sabrina?" Zelda scolded. "You probably gave the poor girl nightmares!"

"No, Aunt Zelda, Drell just came here with Cherry and Atticus to use the linen closet!" Sabrina explained.

"What? Drell wouldn't have done that unless his magic was taken away and Sombra kept his magic powers in a jar..." Hilda said before realizing that Salem must have been telling the truth.

Sabrina shrugged.

"AHA!" Salem felt victorious. "YES! I told you and you all thought I was insane!"

"Oh, we _know_ you're insane, but we're so sorry, Salem." Zelda said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get dressed and get ready to help them fight him off." Hilda said.

"What about the wedding?" Zelda asked.

"We'll have time, come on, let's move, people!" Hilda directed.

Hilda and Zelda then went back to their rooms to get dressed.

Sabrina sighed and went to get dressed. "Ugh, I don't wanna go, King Sombra scares me more than Drell."

"Would you rather like him to become more powerful?" Salem asked.

"Well... No, but-" Sabrina looked back.

"But nuthin'!" Salem scolded. 'We all gotta do this, Sabrina, it's the only way!"

Sabrina groaned. "I know I'm not gonna like this."

"Yeah, yeah, just get ready." Salem said.

Sabrina sighed, then quickly got dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

Thunder and lightning crashed as Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Drell ended up in the mortal realm. The house looked turned upside down and it looked totally trashed like there was a wild party or a disaster that struck the house.

"What the heck happened here?" Atticus asked.

" **PENELOPE!** " Drell yelled out.

Penelope shivered and slowly came up from behind the table.

"Did you have a wild party?" Drell narrowed his eyes to her.

"No, I swear, we were under attack!" Penelope insisted.

"Under attack?" Patch asked. "By who?"

"T-T-There's a note..." Penelope shakily handed out a paper.

Drell sat on his desk and looked at it, adjusting his glasses, his face paled slightly. " ** _'Drell, I just want you to know I all about the wedding and I'm coming to take back what's mine with a new ally who'll really understand me. -Jezebel_** '."

Penelope's eyes widened too in horror.

"Who's Jezebel?" Atticus asked.

"The most cold-blooded, hard-hearted, and bitter woman in existence..." Drell whispered.

"My mother." Penelope added.

"Yikes." Atticus said.

"I thought you said you left Penelope's mother thirteen years ago." Cherry said.

"I did..." Drell looked back. "I... I wasn't very nice to her... You see, around the time I met Hilda, I also met Jezebel... They were both madly in love with me..." he then smiled as he felt like a babe magnet. "Oh, mama, girls fighting over me..." he then purred seductively. "If only Cherry's grandmother was one of them... Boy, was she a fox in her day, I had such a crush on her, I would stare her down every time I'd see her and then try to imagine her-"

"Can we please focus back on the task at hand?!" Atticus asked, not wanting to hear the end of the sentence.

"Oh, right, sorry..." Drell said, then returning focus. "Oh, man, Cherry, was your grandmother hot, and I mean HOT as-"

"Okay, got it, moving on!" Cherry groaned.

"She really was somethin'..." Drell smirked. "Anyway... What to do about Jezebel?"

"Mom is really powerful, we need some help to defeat her and her friend." Penelope said.

"That's why we're here, Penelope, no worries." Atticus comforted.

"Yeah, I'm here too." Patch added.

Cherry yawned and stretched. "Sorry... I feel so tired... I need a nap..."

Penelope narrowed her eyes and zapped Cherry with her pointer finger.

Cherry was then suddenly wide awake. "Hey, I'm wide awake now... What happened?"

"Penelope just woke you up." Atticus said.

Cherry glared to Penelope who smirked in victory. "Why I ougtha-" she looked like she wanted to hurt Penelope right now and even walked over with her clinging hands, about to harm her.

"If you hurt her, I will hurt you." Drell threatened.

"I just wanna hug the little dear..." Cherry then hugged Penelope nervously and patted her back gently. "There... Is that better?"

Penelope laughed wickedly and folded her arms. "You people are so easy to control with my dad on head of the council..." she then waved her hands in the air. "Dance, my puppets, dance!"

"She really is your daughter." Patch said.

"Penelope, where's your Uncle Skippy?" Drell asked.

"I haven't seen him since he tucked me in last night..." Penelope shrugged. "He's probably at a dance club or something... I'm going to my room,... Good luck against Mom and Sombra, guys." she then walked off with thumb's up to her room.

Drell put his hand to his face and looked suffering.

"Drell, are you crying?" Atticus asked.

Drell turned his head away and started to sob.

"Why are you crying, Drell?" Patch asked.

"I just don't know if we can beat them..." Drell said in choked sobs, he removed his glasses and continued to let tears leak from his eyes.

* * *

Lightning flashed again and the Spellman girls came with Salem.

"Whoa, is Drell crying?" Zelda whispered.

"I've never seen Drell cry before..." Sabrina whispered back.

Hilda frowned, she walked over to Drell with open arms. Drell looked to Hilda and hugged her.

Hilda gently patted him on the back and shushed him peacefully. "It's okay... It's okay..."

"I messed up again!" Drell cried. "I lost my magic, I knew I shouldn't have abandoned it!"

Hilda let go of him. "Why did you give up your magic?"

"Cherry said I should so she could test me if I could function in the mortal world." Drell explained.

Cherry pointed to herself in blame.

"Cherry, why would you do that?" Zelda asked.

Cherry shuffled her foot. "I didn't want him to make a monkey out of me like he always does!"

"Oh, come on, no, he doesn't." Patch said.

"Yes, he does, he does it ALL THE TIME!" Cherry screamed. "He ALWAYS picks on me for NO reason!"

Drell covered his mouth as he started to quietly snicker.

"No matter what I say or do, he makes my life HELL!" Cherry pulled on her hair. "HE'S OUT OF HIS MIND! HE'S TAKING CONTROL! **SOMEONE BURN HIM AT THE STAKE!** "

Patch uses his magic and a frying pan appears before falling on Cherry's head to possibly calm her down. Cherry's eyes rolled back in her skull and she fell flat on the floor.

Drell cracked up laughing and clapped his hands. "Thank you!"

"You all saw that, right?" Sabrina felt disturbed.

"She's just unconscious." Patch said.

"Oh, Skippy... I wonder what's happening to the poor guy right now..." Drell pouted, worried for his oldest and dearest friend.

* * *

Skippy squeezed his eyes, he then yawned and tried to move, but he found himself chained up. He looked around in worry and looked scared. He tried to scream for help, but for some reason, no words would come out. Somehow, he was a mute again.

'What's wrong, Skippy?' a voice taunted. 'Cat got your tongue?'

 ** _'I don't think he can talk.'_** Another voice mocked.

Skippy growled, looking like he had murder in his eyes.

 ** _'I guess we should reveal of who we are.'_** The first voice said.

Skippy lowly growled still. Sombra and Jezebel came before him. Skippy's eyes widened and his face paled.

"Your eyes aren't fooling you..." Jezebel glared into Skippy's eyes. "Your worst nightmare has arrived."

"Now, we hope you're comfortable." Sombra smirked.

Skippy gulped down and smiled nervously.

"We have a deal to make with you... "Jezebel came up to Skippy's side and stroked his face with her pointed fingernails, but didn't harm him. "It's so unfair to be you, isn't it? All Drell does is push you around and make you do things you don't wanna do..."

Skippy was going to shake his head no, but he began to think everything he's done for Drell and where Jezebel did make a good point. He thought very long and hard over the years, even to childhood.

* * *

 ** _*1428*_**

 _Skippy and Drell were playing catch with a hard ball. Drell was throwing a little hard. Skippy warned him not to throw so hard._

 _"Ah, what could happen?" Drell threw hard and it broke a window to the house they were next to. "Oops..."_

 _Mother Nature growled as she poked her head out of the broken window and made black clouds appear. "WHO THREW THAT!?"_

 _"He did it!" Drell pointed to Skippy and ran away._

 _Skippy glared at Drell as he ran away, but then smiled nervously at Mother Nature._

* * *

 _*1800's, Wild West*_

 _"Someone needs to heroically sacrifice themselves to Billy the Kid!" a belle cried out._

 _"Not it." Drell poked his nose as he sat next to Skippy in a saloon, forcing Skippy to do it._

 _Skippy glared at him before getting grabbed and thrown out to be sacrificed to Billy the Kid._

 _"I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Drell yelled from a window as he put his arm around the women who clung to him, nervously._

* * *

 ** _*New World*_**

 _"Skippy, take a letter," Drell commanded._

 _Skippy took out paper and started to jot down what he was writing._

 _"'Dear America, I'm sorry about the Indians invading, but there's nothing we can do, you chose to be discovered, now you must suffer, I'll send my best men to look after you, Skippy may NOT survive'-"_

 _Skippy's eyes widened in fear and he gulped._

* * *

 _ ***Present Day***_

Skippy looked enraged.

"I think he needs his voice back now to tell us what he's thinking." Sombra smirked.

Jezebel took out a jar that had a glowing purple substance in it. The substance then bounced off the walls and ended up in Skippy's throat, making him gulp down.

"Sign me up..." Skippy glared, looking like he wanted Drell to be killed now.

"Good." Sombra smiled evilly before freeing Skippy from his spot.

Skippy hopped down and rubbed his sore wrists, glaring as he looked like he wanted Drell's hanging.

"Looks like you're on our side, are you not?" Jezebel smiled evilly to the formerly mute man.

"You bet your eye of newt I am..." Skippy snarled, shaking his fists. "I'm sick of being the one who always eats the gross insects, I'm sick of the centuries of being humiliated, I'm sick of being Drell's butt monkey!"

"You shall have your revenge." Sombra smiled evilly.

Skippy breathed heavily and looked like he was bloodthirsty.

Jezebel put her arm around Skippy. "Welcome to the dark side... Partner..."

Skippy glared up at her and firmly shook hands with her. "Partner!"

 ** _'This is going perfectly according to plan.'_** Sombra smiled evilly.

Skippy's eyes seemed to flash red from rage with his blood boiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Drell trained Atticus like he did last night and did his own work-outs so he would be ready. Hilda couldn't help but gush over Drell and want to feel his muscles, she was falling in love with him all over again.

"Wait, I think we forgot someone." Patch said.

"Hm?" the others asked.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked as she was running on a treadmill as her work-out.

"I mean it feels like we forgot... MO! AKA: Atticus's girlfriend." Patch told them.

"Think she could help?" Hilda asked.

"Mo's lived on the streets most of her life," Atticus replied. "She's always good with risk and adventure like this."

"Okay, I'll summon her..." Drell walked off, then saw Cherry was sitting around and not doing anything. "Cherry, you should exercise too."

"I will..." Cherry said as she just sat there. "Eventually..."

"If you don't exercise, I'll turn you into a toad." Penelope threatened.

"You can't do that!" Cherry said to her.

"Penelope, get your wand, you can fill the void for me." Drell instructed.

Penelope took her wand out, ready to use it.

"Fine, I'll do something..." Cherry shrugged, then went to a bar bell. "How hard can it be?" she then grunted and struggled, trying to lift it up, she sweated and panted heavily, unable to lift it, she got it off the ground a few inches and then fell flat on the ground. "This must be one of the heavier ones!"

"It's five pounds." Sabrina read from the side.

" **FIVE POUNDS?!** Um, maybe, I should start out with something lighter." Cherry said nervously.

"Yeah, maybe you should." Sabrina smirked.

"Watch it, Spellman." Cherry glared as she then sat in a chair that had pedals like a bike and she moved her legs around it.

"Wait, how are you going to summon Mo without magic?" Patch asked Drell.

"I got an emergency source!" Drell reassured.

"Drell's smarter than he looks." Salem said as he was on a treadmill too, though there was a fish dangled in front of his face to keep him motivated enough to run.

"Oh, good to know." Patch said before going over to a treadmill.

* * *

Mo was upstairs, carrying Junior in her arms as they both just woke up. Elizabeth had her friends over who were giggling and gossiping with each other.

"Nothing could ruin this day." Mo smiled.

Junior reached out and babbled. "Stowy! Stowy!"

"You want a story?" Mo asked and carried Junior off to their room, and sat in Elizabeth's rocking chair. "Okay, let's read a story..."

Junior cheered with an excited clap and giggle. Mo took out a very small children's book and cracked it open, she was about to read until...

 **'MONIQUE BROWN, REPORT TO THE WITCHES COUNCIL IMMEDITATELY!'** Drell's voice announced.

"But!" Mo was about to protest until she was suddenly sucked away with her baby brother along with her by accident.

* * *

"Hopefully Mo didn't have Junior with her when you summoned her." Atticus said through grunts while the strong former warlock was standing on top of him.

"Junior?" Drell asked.

Atticus grunted. "Her little brother... He's like only two and a half!"

"I got it!" Cherry lifted a smaller weight by herself.

Suddenly Mo screamed and crashed down on top of Cherry, knocking them both on the floor.

"Why did that happen?" Cherry moaned in dismay.

"Are my eyes tricking me or does Mo have Junior in her arms?" Patch asked while running on the treadmill.

Mo stood up and picked up Junior and quietly cooed to him so he wouldn't cry.

"Hello, Mo," Drell walked over. "Nice to see you and-Hey, that's a mortal!"

"Don't you _dare_ turn him into a creepy crawly thing!" Mo snarled at the powerless warlock.

"Don't worry, Dad can't do that right now because he doesn't have his magic at the moment." Penelope told her.

"Good, I don't care of you're head of the witches council, you are _not_ touching my baby brother!" Mo glared. "Adopted or not, he's my brother! ...Wait, why doesn't Drell have his powers?"

Cherry quietly hid behind the giant fruit tree. Drell whispered everything that happened and why he didn't have his magic powers.

"Cherry!" Mo yelled.

"Ugh, why does everybody keep blaming ME for this!?" Cherry groaned.

"Maybe because this is your fault." Drell said.

"What...?" Cherry moaned.

"If you hadn't made Drell give up his magic and then go to bed afterward, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Hilda scolded.

"Guys, that's not fair!" Cherry groaned.

"Anyway, Mo, you'll have to train with us." Drell said.

"All right..." Mo said, then looked down to her baby brother. "Umm..."

Drell took Junior and handed him to his daughter. "Congratulations, Penny Penny Bang Bang, you're gonna be a babysitter."

"Great..." Penelope deadpanned.

Junior didn't seem to mind her at all and wasn't making a fuss.

"By the way, you barf up on me and I'll do it back." Penelope threatened as she left, forced to babsyit.

Junior just simply giggled, not feeling like he would do that. Penelope had a small smile back and kept carrying him off.

* * *

"Come on, Cherry, put your back into it!" Drell coached.

Cherry whimpered as she was doing pull-ups. "I knew this would come back to haunt me!"

"That's what karma does." Drell said while now standing on top of Atticus's back while he was also doing push-ups.

"Just why me?" Cherry felt so miserable. "Why does it always pick on me!?"

"Less sass, more pulling up!" Drell snapped.

* * *

"Zelly, you know, people ask me what attracts me most to Drell..." Hilda said as she was holding her sister's feet down on the floor while Zelda did sit-ups. "I just love a man with power... It makes my heart beat wild... The scolding... The yelling... Oh, sweet mother... The yelling... He doesn't let anybody kick him down..."

"Yeah, I seem to have noticed that along with everyone else." Zelda told her sister while doing her sit-ups.

Drell glared down at Atticus as they did their work-outs. Hilda shuddered lustfully and held her chest with one hand and felt her heart beating rapidly. To Drell's surprise, Atticus seem to have been going much faster as if he wasn't enough weight on the boy's back and decided that now was a good time for the dumbbells. Atticus took a quick water break.

Drell then went to get the dumbbell out for Atticus to use. "Nice work, you're getting stronger, soon you'll be just like me! How's it going up there, Cherry?"

"She still hasn't moved." Sabrina said to him.

"Sounds like someone needs some personal motivation." Drell chuckled as he walked off.

"Oh, no, I have a bad feeling about this." Sabrina said with wide eyes.

"What does he mean by that...?" Cherry was instantly nervous.

"Uh, I'm sure he's only kidding, Cherry..." Sabrina laughed nervously herself.

"He better be..." Cherry's grip was becoming slippery.

"I'm sure that it's nothing." Sabrina said nervously.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry squeaked out of fear.

Drell came with the dumbbells and put the first one on Atticus's back. "Try that."

"Whoa! How many pounds does this one weigh?" Atticus asked while trying to keep going.

"About 100, I'll add more later." Drell nodded to him.

Atticus panted, but did not quit.

* * *

Drell then went over to Cherry's side. "You ready to get motivated?"

"Oh, just get it over with!" Cherry groaned. "We know it's coming, we know it's not gonna be funny, just do it!"

Drell looked confused at her, but then had a thought of why she was saying this.

"Just get it over with and put me out of my misery!" Cherry gushed, and sounded like she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

"I'm not going to finish you off, I'm just going to give you some motivation." Drell told her.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Cherry sobbed.

"Sabrina, go check on your aunts." Drell told the blonde girl.

Sabrina nodded, not hesitating to go.

"Don't leave me alone with him!" Cherry wailed.

But unfortunately the blonde girl did so.

Cherry shivered and shook on the bar.

"Cherry, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but it's A GOSH DARN PULL-UP!" Drell started to yell. " **TOUGHEN UP!** "

"I-I can't..." Cherry trembled. "I'm not as tough as people think I am, I just use snide comments and smart remarks to survive!"

"Really?" Drell smirked, finding this information very useful.

"Yes!" Cherry cried. "Ooh, my arms feel numb... I'm getting middle school flashbacks..."

Drell began to use this information to his advantage.

"Drell, what're you doing...?" Cherry asked.

Drell darkly chuckled.

"DRELL!" Cherry shrieked. "ANSWER ME!"

 _'This is going to be entertaining.'_ Drell thought to himself with a smirk.

"Oh, why did I have to be the most powerful warlock's punching bag?" Cherry shuddered.

* * *

After about an hour, everybody took a break and rested.

"Recess!" Drell told everyone to give them a break.

Sabrina heard a ringing on her phone. "Huh? I got a call from Egypt?" she then answered it. "Hello?"

 ** _"Hello, Sabrina?"_** a female voice asked.

"Mom!?" Sabrina was shocked.

 ** _"Where are you?"_ ** Her mother asked.

"In the Supernatural Realm with Hilda, Zelda, Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Drell, why?" Sabrina asked.

 ** _"Because I'm at your aunts' house to pick you up for our Mother Daughter Day out."_** Her mother told her.

Sabrina put the phone down. "Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda, Mom's in town, can I please go? We promised to have a girl's day before the wedding!"

"Your mortal mother..." Drell chuckled. "THAT FOOL!"

"How is she a fool?" Patch asked while running on the treadmill.

"Sabrina's parents are brainless morons," Drell looked back at Patch. "She's a mortal and he's a warlock, those are VERY off-limits, Sabrina's father was punished into living in the Spellman family spell book and Sabrina's mother is to go on leave for the rest of her days during her job!"

"Oh, come on, Drell, let me see my mom!" Sabrina begged. "I haven't seen my mother in person ever since I was ten!"

"Oh, very well, you may see her and have your Mother Daughter Day out." Drell groaned.

"Yes!" Sabrina cheered, then put the phone back up. "Mom, I'll be right there, just give me five minutes!"

 ** _'Okay, Sabrina, see you then!'_** Diane's voice replied, sounding very excited.

Sabrina hung up her phone and then gave Drell a tight and sincere hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Anything for my future niece." Drell said.

Sabrina's eyes widened, still feeling totally uncomfortable by that, but she said nothing. She then changed herself with her pointer finger in a cute outfit and then went through the door to see her mother in person for the first time in ages.

"Wow, you did something nice for Sabrina..." Cherry observed.

"You wanna make something of it?" Drell gripped her collar and shook his fist with his free hand.

"N-No!" Cherry shook her head.

"Good." Drell nodded.

Cherry got herself free and patted herself down. Hilda hummed sweetly and snaked up behind Drell and started to poke him.

Drell looked over to her. "Hey!"

"Hey." Hilda smirked, acting like a little girl.

"I'll leave you two alone." Cherry said.

"Here, let me give you a helping hand." Drell shoved her out of the way.

Cherry yelled out from the force and crashed into something. "I'm okay..." she said weakly, clearly in pain.

* * *

Mo began to look around to see which exercise equipment she would use but she stopped in her tracks when she saw Atticus doing his push-ups. Atticus counted for himself as he did his push-ups, with clear determination in his eyes. And where each time, he got stronger from time to time, Drell would put more weights on his back and even began to let him use one of the treadmill to increase his speed.

Mo rubbed her arm as she felt a very strange and odd sensation deep inside herself around Atticus. She had not felt like this way about anybody before except for him. Whatever it was, she liked it, she really liked it a lot. During the break, Atticus looked like he could use a towel and bottle of water.

"Um... Towel...?" Mo handed one shyly.

"Thanks..." Atticus said, though slightly hoarsely, he wiped his face from the strenuous work-out, then went to get a bottle of water.

Mo smiled to him.

"Aren't you and Atticus going out and aren't you two in love?" Drell asked Mo. "Cherry told me how you two met."

Mo let out a squeak in surprise and jumped, she had not noticing him standing there. "I'm sorry?" she asked, turning bright red. "N-No, I'm just helping him out... I mean... Look at him..." she chuckled nervously then. She then began to blush bright red as Atticus drank the water from the water bottle and and saw his muscles as he stretched.

"So you do, don't ya?" Drell folded his arms with a smirk.

"Yeah... I guess..." Mo shuffled her foot with her hands behind her back. "He's the only boy I've met that was a real jerk or total idiot..."

"So then why don't you go out with him, he seems like he might be the perfect guy for you." Drell said.

"Oh, I'm worried about rejection..." Mo got nervous.

"You never know unless you try..." Drell shrugged to her. "Why don't you give it a shot?"

Mo nervously tugged on the end of her bandanna and she walked over to Atticus's direction.

"If you truly want to know if he's the one for you try Cupid sometime." Drell said.

"Oooohhh..." Mo flushed bright red.

* * *

Cherry weakly came out from where she crashed and fell flat next to Drell's feet.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come." Drell said with a groan.

Cherry glared up at him, still on the floor. "Oh, what're _you_ gonna do!?"

"Send you back since you seem to be useless in strength." Drell said.

"Oh, that doesn't hurt my feelings at all..." Cherry said.

Drell bent down and picked her up by the ends of her clothes. "Sorry, Cherry, but you're not worthy enough to be in my presence."

"What're you doing!?" Cherry wiggled.

Drell swayed her a little, then threw her right out the door, making thunder and lightning crash. " **I NEVER BELIEVED IN YOU!** "

"How do you think she'll react to that?" Penelope asked.

"She'll be fine..." Drell rolled his eyes and walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry ended up in the Spellman linen closet, she stormed out as she was alone in the house. "Stupid Drell... Who needs him anyway? I didn't even wanna come here..." she grumbled to herself. "I'm glad I made that mistake and take away his magic! No one can understand how I feel to be pushed around by that bully!"

Skippy was in front of her and she accidentally fell back from him.

Cherry rubbed her head and looked up in slight shock. "Sk-Skippy...?"

"Cherry, what a pleasant surprise seeing you here." Skippy said, helping her up.

"Uh, yeah, I guess..." Cherry said sheepishly, then patted herself clean once she was standing straight.

"Whatcha up to?" Skippy asked with a small, though sadistic grin.

"I-I was in the gym with Drell and the others," Cherry explained. "I dunno if you know this, but King Sombra's back with Penelope's mother for revenge, and..."

Skippy kept his grin, looking like a villain who had caught his favorite victim in a trap.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cherry felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Because I just caught my first victim." Skippy smiled evilly.

"W-W-What!?" Cherry stepped back.

Skippy took out a wand and zapped Cherry, shrinking her down to the size of and transformation of a mouse. Cherry yelped as she shrunk down and changed in species, then looked around. She then looked up at Skippy and tried to run.

Skippy cupped her into his hands as she wiggled, trying to get free. "I don't think so, little lady~... You're _mine_ now..."

Cherry poked her head out. "Skippy, this isn't like you!"

"This is the new me." Skippy smiled evilly.

"Let me go!" Cherry grunted and wiggled.

Skippy carried her by her new tail in his fingertips as he made her dangle. Jezebel appeared and evilly giggled.

"What shall I do with the puny mortal?" Skippy asked.

"Whatever you want to do with her... She's yours now..." Jezebel purred to him. "Perhaps she could become your new pet..."

"You'll never win!" Cherry told them.

Jezebel merely laughed at her. "We got Drell's magic and have brought back Sombra, I'd say we're spent..."

"Skippy, don't do this, what would Drell think!?" Cherry panicked. "He's your best friend!"

"Since when?!" Skippy exclaimed.

"Huh?" Cherry asked.

"All he does is push me around..." Skippy snarled, gripping Cherry into his fist then, nearly squeezing the life out of her. "He humiliates me... He abuses me... He makes _me_ take the blame... But no more! For once, SKIPPY WILL BE THE NAME TO FEAR!"

Cherry gagged and choked, trying to get out of his hold.

"And you..." Skippy forced her face into his. "Oh, YOU are now MINE... Once Sombra, Jezebel and I take over the Netherworld, Drell will be _my_ slave and _you_ will be my pet..." he then smiled evilly.

"You're insane..." Cherry gasped for air.

"Oh, am I now?" Skippy smirked.

"It's really scary..." Cherry gulped.

Skippy then dropped her on the floor and turned her back to normal, though now, she had a collar around her neck like a domesticated animal kept as a pet. "I'm sorry, but you have no choice... You're my victim which means I control your fate now..." he then added, hooking a leash to the collar.

"Get this thing off me!" Cherry demanded, trying to pull off or at least loosen the collar.

"Never." Skippy smiled evilly.

Cherry grunted, trying to get the collar off. Skippy grinned as he dragged Cherry away with him and shoved her into a cage like a dog carrying cage like at the airport which was a lot bigger on the inside than the outside.

* * *

"Hey, Cherry..." Sabrina greeted, surprisingly enough.

"Sabrina!?" Cherry looked back. "I thought you went to see your mother."

"Yeah, I thought so too, but it appears that Jezebel tricked me by doing a voice impression of my mom." Sabrina groaned.

"THAT WITCH!" Cherry snapped. "No pun intended."

"I agree with you there, she is a witch, an evil cold-hearted witch." Sabrina said out of anger.

The cage was lifted then and they were flopping slightly due to the cage being waved slightly as it was carried.

"What're they gonna do to you?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm gonna be Skippy's new pet," Cherry looked very unfortunate. "What're they gonna do to you?"

"I don't know, but I think it might have something to do with my powers." Sabrina said.

"Like they'll get a lot from a half-witch." Cherry commented.

"Cherry!" Sabrina folded her arms.

"What?" Cherry defended. "It's a compliment! You only have half powers... Or something... I dunno... Your family genetics confuse me... I mean, you only had a 50% chance that Harvey would turn into a frog the first time you kissed him, but he turned into one anyway."

"Don't remind me." Sabrina groaned.

"Don't you know how strong her magic truly is?" Jezebel asked Cherry.

"She's a half-witch..." Cherry crawled to the end of the cage and looked through the bars.

"You can't sense how much magic she truly has like I can." Jezebel told her.

"Hey!" Cherry frowned.

"You're just a puny mortal..." Jezebel said to her. "Drell said so, hadn't he?"

Cherry glared, though when she mentioned Drell, it made her feel hurt a little inside.

"I'm right aren't I?" Jezebel asked. "Now, let's see what their doing."

"You can't do this!" Cherry protested. "Cease and desist!"

"We can and have!" Jezebel laughed in her face.

"I don't understand, why are you doing this!?" Sabrina grunted.

"Because I want revenge on my husband and I will destroy that friend of yours." Jezebel told her evilly.

"No, you can't!" Cherry protested. "You won't!"

"Especially that silly girl he's so fond of..." Jezebel then added.

"You leave my Aunt Hilda alone!" Sabrina demanded.

"Oh, no, I won't." Jezebel smiled evilly.

* * *

There was a long travel. Jezebel had taken Sabrina away to personally deal with her and King Sombra joined her. Skippy dragged Cherry behind him.

"Well, how bad can it be to be this guy's pet?" Cherry chuckled nervously. "I mean, can't be worse than forgetting to feed me..."

"Would a whip beat that?" Skippy asked evilly.

"Huh?" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Kidding." Skippy said.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Cherry breathed in relief.

"I prefer to humiliate my victims..." Skippy said then.

"Abso-wha...?" Cherry looked nervous again.

"Kidding again." Skippy said.

"GET TO THE POINT!" Cherry cried out. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Okay, okay, you're going to be a cat." Skippy said evilly.

"That doesn't sound so-...Cat...?" Cherry blinked. "You mean like... *gulp*...Salem!? That's another joke, right?" she then smiled nervously. "You really got me! You are such a comedian, I knew you would _never_ -"

Skippy took out the wand and zapped Cherry with it. Cherry shook from the energy blast with light mews and started to fall flat on the floor in a pile of her own clothes. She then moved around, then poked her head out and she was now transformed into a cat. She then looked up as Skippy was about to reach down for her, but she hid back under her clothes in an attempt to get away from him.

"Come on out, come on," Skippy whispered gently. "Haven't you ever heard of acting?"

"Huh?" Cherry poked her head out.

Skippy actually did bend down and pick her up, then went to a couch and sat down with her in his lap. "Surely you don't think I'd harm a living thing..." he then smiled friendly and gently like he always appeared to whenever meeting someone.

"Wouldn't you?" Cherry gave him a glare.

"I'd never hurt a soul..." Skippy put his right hand up in honesty. "I'm going to have to keep you a cat though to keep up appearances."

"Huh?" Cherry tilted her head. "Skippy, what're you-"

Skippy began to whisper his whole entire plan into her ear and hoped that she would be alright with it.

Cherry slowly nodded and understood, then looked back to Skippy. "Even after all that crap that Drell puts you through, you still wouldn't destroy him?" she then asked.

"Of course I wouldn't." Skippy told her.

"Well, I kinda wanna hurt him..." Cherry sounded angry. "He drives me crazy! I just want him to SUFFER and make him feel the pain he's forced ME to endure!"

"Why do you think I turned you into a cat?" Skippy asked.

Cherry gave him an odd look. "Because you're insane...?"

"No, so then you can scratch him as many times as you want." Skippy said.

"Oh..." Cherry smirked at that idea. "REVENGE!" she laughed wickedly. "Seriously, why do you put up with Drell's antics?"

Skippy sighed. "He and I are friends."

"You should hang out with other friends," Cherry suggested. "Come on, surely you could hang out with someone else other than Drell all the time..."

Skippy frowned then with his eyes shut, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Cherry asked.

"Oh..." Cherry said softly. "I am so sorry... I-I had no idea..."

"That's okay..." Skippy sighed softly and looked distantly.

Cherry frowned deeply, she felt sorry for saying such a thing that made him upset, she then sighed, knwoing she would regret this, but she felt guilty and decided it was the right thing to do. "I-I'll be your friend..."

"Thanks." Skippy smiled.

"Sure, just-" Cherry was about to add something.

Skippy then hugged Cherry nice and tight with a happy grin. "Ooh, this is the best day of my liiiife!"

Cherry tried to get out of the hug, but Skippy wasn't going to let her go.

"Oops, forgot you're not a hugger." Skippy said, letting her go.

Cherry breathed, panted, and wheezed. "Phew!"

"Remember, don't tell Sombra and Jezebel that I'm being nice to you," Skippy whispered. "They might severely punish me worse than they want to do with Drell... This is a secret between us. Understand, Cherry? A secret..."

Cherry nodded to him. "Sure, Skippy... What do they want with Sabrina then?"

"Her magic." Skippy said.

"She doesn't have as much as a full witch." Cherry said.

"They know, but she's still a magical creature," Skippy explained. "Edward is still her father and he was very powerful in his time before Drell banished him after dating and marrying Diane Becker."

"Wait, Drell banished him?" Cherry actually did not know that.

"Yes, he cursed Edward to live in his own spell book and to be never let out unless certain and special emergencies," Skippy explained with a frown. "I feel bad for that little Sabrina... She's forced to live in the magical world and she just wants to be normal... I only wonder if she would give up her magic in order to live life like a normal mortal."

"Let's hope that never happens." Skippy said.

"Yeah... Let's hope..." Cherry wondered what poor Sabrina was going through right now.

* * *

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sabrina demanded as she was put in a different cage and she shook the bars like a trapped wild animal. "I don't care what you want, you can't take me away!"

"Sabrina, we only want to help you..." King Sombra cooed.

"I don't trust you!" Sabrina glared at the malicious villain in her life.

"But my dear, I'm telling you the truth." Sombra told her.

"I still don't trust you..." Sabrina glared. "You worked with the Darkness that ate Hilda, Zelda, and Salem!"

"My pet, it's unfair being a half-witch and half-mortal, isn't it?" Jezebel cooed, coming to the blonde witchling's side.

Sabrina looked to her and looked down lowly. "No, it's not... Sometimes I wish I could just be one... Having magical powers is nice and all, but..."

"But what?" Sombra asked.

Sabrina bowed her head and shut her eyes as a teardrop rolled down her cheek. "I really miss my mom..."

"I can make that happen." Sombra tempted.

"What...?" Sabrina asked.

"Just think about it, Sabrina..." Jezebel helped. "You may be a powerless mortal, but if you give up your magic to us, you'll never have to worry about anything magic ever again and you can be with your mother for the rest of your days."

That offer really tempted Sabrina, but she wasn't so sure.

"Just think about it..." Sombra helped seduce Sabrina into giving up her magical abilities that always made her everyday life a pain and a hassle. "You'll never have magic again... No more making potions on Saturday mornings... No more rules to follow and only to break them... And no more meetings with the Witches Council..."

This really was tempting to Sabrina.

"And not to mention, you'll be able to see your mother again." Sombra told her.

"What about that ball of wax thing?" Sabrina asked.

"Consider it lifted, you can live with your mother and we'll send her right over to you." Jezebel said.

Sabrina thought about it, she really hated her witch life, though there were some advantages... Then again, she did get in a lot of trouble nearly all the time due to misuse of her powers, but she was still rusty since she just found out one random evening. This was really hard, but she finally made her decision. "Take my magic." she finalized.

Sombra and Jezebel smiled evilly, Jezebel opened the jar that had Drell's magic in it and Sombra zapped Sabrina with his horn, making her into a full mortal like her mother. And where he then put her magic into the jar. Sabrina looked slightly weak due to the magic being drained out of her. There was then suddenly smoke, which made Sabrina cough, Jezebel and King Sombra then disappeared before her eyes.

There was a blonde woman with her hair in a ponytail and she wore shorts, short-sleeved shirt, a neckerchief, and wore a archaeological hat. "This isn't the Hidden Temple of King Set..." she looked around, feeling puzzled and confused, then looked to the blonde girl. "Sabrina...?" she asked with a cracking smile.

"Mom?!" Sabrina was overjoyed.

"Sabrina, where are we?" Her mother asked.

Sabrina saw that they weren't home. "Hey! King Sombra, take us home! You said I could live life as a mortal from now on!"

'That's right and you and your mother will live as mortals as our pets.' Sombra's voice said evilly.

"What!?" Sabrina and Diane gaped.

"Sabrina, what's going on here?" Diane asked her daughter.

"I've been double-crossed!" Sabrina pouted. "Oh, Mom, I'm so sorry... King Sombra said if I surrendered my magic that I could see you again and I was just tired of being a half-witch! It always blows up in my face no matter what I do! I have a slumber party and release a mortal in the Supernatural Realm, I kiss a boy for the first time and he turns into a frog, I get mad at the most popular girl in school and I turn her into a pineapple, and I use my magic to help mortals in their lives and it just makes terrible things happen!"

'That's what you have to remember about us villains, we lie and double cross.' Sombra's voice told her evilly.

"If I were a witch, I'd turn you both into slimy toads!" Diane glared.

"Well, you're not, you're just a powerless mortal, just like your daughter is now..." Jezebel smirked as she kept the magic sealed in a jar.

Diane and Sabrina both glared.

"Might as well get comfortable..." Sombra laughed before disappearing with Jezebel.

"Mom, I'm so sorry..." Sabrina sighed. "I just wanted to see you again so badly..."

"It's okay, dear, you couldn't have known that Sombra would turn on you." Diane soothed her daughter.

"I should've known..." Sabrina said with tears leaking down her face.

Diane gently shushed her and hummed the lullaby she used to sing to Sabrina when she was a baby. Sabrina shut her eyes and shakily sniffled and cried while in misery.


	8. Chapter 8

Salem poked his head out of the other realm door and came downstairs, only to see that relatives were coming in for the wedding. "Whoops... Guess we forgot one major detail..." he said once he saw the extended members of the Spellman family along with Drell's parents. "Oh, well, at least it can't get worse..."

He then felt the whole house shake.

"What in the Mad, Mad, World is that!?" Salem's fur stood on end.

"Dear, I know you feel impatient, but I'm sure the kids will be here soon..." a warlock with silver and short hair with glasses told his wife, taking her hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Where is my son?" the woman with graying curly black hair seemed to snarl.

Everyone else then began to feel the whole house shake and saw that the house was now in a giant bottle.

"Maroot!" the silver-haired warlock cried.

"It wasn't me, dear!" the curly gray-black haired witch told her husband.

"Oh, boy, me and my big mouth..." Salem sobbed at the sight. "I just hope Drell or Atticus don't find out or else I'll be tied up in my own tail!"

They then saw a giant Sombra holding the bottle up with his magic.

Vesta looked to the window and let out a horrified shriek and she fainted into Sophia's arms.

"Hey!" Maroot opened the window and glared up at the evil unicorn. "YOU LET US OUT! MY SON'S IN CHARGE OF THE WITCHES COUNCIL!"

"Not while me and my friend have this." Sombra smirked, showing the jar where it had both Drell's magic and Sabrina's magic in it.

"Now you're all gonna get it..." Jezebel grinned sickly.

"We don't have time for this!" Lydia glared. "We have a wedding for Drell and Hilda and they'll be here very soon so they can finally get married and we can all move on with our lives!"

"Oh, we are hoping that they'll be back soon." Sombra smirked evilly.

"Warwick, do something!" Maroot told her husband.

"What do you want _me_ to do!?" Warwick glared back at her.

The two started arguing which annoyed everybody, but Sombra sucked it up while absorbing their magic without them knowing it.

* * *

Hilda kept fawning over and watching Drell as he worked out. Mo did the same as Atticus worked out as well with Drell.

"When you girls are done drooling, maybe you'd like to join us..." Zelda rolled her eyes as she was now jump roping.

"Huh? Oh, right." Mo said before going over to the jump rope.

"Uh, yeah..." Hilda said, then lifted the smaller weights as she stared at Drell. "Oh, my gosh..." she shuddered as her heart was beating wildly for the powerful warlock she fell in love with centuries ago. She remembered the last time very well...

* * *

 _ ***The seventeenth century...***_

 _Hilda wore her gown as Zelda helped her._

 _"Hilda, don't struggle!" Zelda scolded her younger sister. "You're getting married today, time to grow up!"_

 _"But what if today isn't the day?" Hilda asked._

 _"Today is the day, Drell wouldn't agree if he didn't really..." Zelda soothed._

 _Hilda took a deep breath. "Thanks, Zelly... I'm so glad you're here..."_

* * *

 _Maroot and Warwick sat in their seats while the Spellman family sat on the other side. Since this was obviously over 300 years ago in Acropolis, Sabrina was not born yet and Edward was a bachelor. Homer who had wrote the Odyssey was at the wedding out of retirement to entertain the guests and there were decorations of black orchids._

 _Hilda took a deep breath as she held her bouquet and she held her arm out to link with her older brother who offered to walk her down the aisle since Gandolf was too busy to come. And where the wedding was almost perfect. Hilda kept checking the time as it went by very slowly and everybody waited for Drell to show up. Unfortunately, he had not and people were starting to leave._

 _"Where could he be?" Hilda asked, worriedly._

 _Warwick checked his pocket watch._

 _"I told you he wouldn't come..." Maroot scoffed, folding her arms. "My son is such a disappointment!"_

 _"I hate to say it, but you were right." Warwick groaned._

* * *

 _Maroot and Warwick then left with the Spellmans. It was just Hilda and Zelda left in the chapel._

 _"WHERE IN THE NETHERWORLD IS DRELL!?" Hilda screamed as she was abandoned at the altar._

* * *

Hilda squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block that bad memory from her mind. "No, no, no, he won't do it again..."

"Of course he won't do it again." Zelda assured her.

Hilda smiled, then looked curious. "Where is Salem? He said he would be right back!"

"When are you going to learn to stop listening to that lousy, flea-bitten cat?" Drell scoffed as he then did his own pull-ups.

"But he should have been back by now." Hilda said.

"Probably distracted by some fish he found leftover in the fridge." Drell shrugged.

"I better go check on him, I'll be right back." Zelda volunteered.

"I'll go with you." Patch followed the witch woman.

Zelda and Patch then left, summoning the thunder and lightning as they went back to the mortal realm.

* * *

"Okay, Atticus, let's see of how strong you are now." Drell said.

"Gladly..." Atticus nodded, coming to his side. "Uh, whatya want me to do, sir?"

"Let's see if you can beat me in arm-wrestling or beat me in wrestling." Drell said.

"Is that a challenge?" Atticus smirked, folding his arms.

"I'm not responsible for injury or power tests each more horrifying than the last..." Drell ruffled up his hair then.

"Then let the challenge begin." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Ladies first." Drell retorted playfully.

"Oh, you're in for it now." Atticus smirked playfully before tackling him.

"Oh, no, you did not!" Drell then pulled him off and shoved him on the floor, then walked back before running and going toward him.

Hilda laughed at this, again, neglecting her exercise duties. Mo did the same, but continued her exercise while watching. Atticus and Drell seemed to be matched up in both strength and speed.

"Come back here!" Drell grinned, grabbing Atticus by his ankles, trying to drag him.

"Let me go!" Atticus clawed at the floor.

"Nope, you have to surrender first!" Drell smirked. "Who's strongest? Who's the toughest? Who's the best!? HUH!?"

Atticus grabbed his right wrist and lifts him up and sends him flying right through a wall. "Ooh, that's gotta smart."

Drell grunted as he crashed against the wall, but chuckled. "You are..." he then said to the taunting questions he had earlier.

"I am what?" Atticus asked.

"You're more stronge." Drell said, getting from the rubble and started to stretch out his muscles.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." Atticus smirked.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?" Drell laughed at him.

"I'm known to be wise once in a while." Atticus smirked.

"Let's see if you can hold up the most heaviest boulder in the galaxy." Drell smirked, showing an orb that looked like the earth.

"Oh, my gosh..." Atticus's eyes widened.

"If you're not up for it, I'll understand..." Drell smiled rather darkly.

Atticus gulped, he then went up to see if he could do it. Once Atticus got under the orb, Drell released it and where surprisingly he was able to hold it up with no problem.

"I-I'm able to hold this up." Atticus smiled.

"Impressive..." Drell smiled as he folded his arms. "You must make your parents very proud..." he then added, though sounded a little sad and touched when he said that.

"Yeah, I bet they are." Atticus said.

* * *

Penelope giggled, she grew to like looking after Junior. She even played a few games with him and was able to make him laugh at times. However, after a while, Junior started to get cranky.

"What's wrong, little guy?" Penelope asked. "Are you tired? Hungry?"

"I think he needs a change." Mo said.

Penelope held out Junior to Mo. "Here, you can do that..."

Mo took her baby brother. "Hey, Junior... You okay?"

Junior still cried, but settled down once he was in her arms again. "Momo..." he whispered.

"You okay?" Mo pouted.

"Squishy..." Junior told her, looking uncomfortable.

"Huh?!" Penelope said, completely confused.

"Come here..." Mo took Junior to a stand and set him there for a moment, then took out a bag that had a pack of diapers with the powder and wipes. She began to change Juniors diaper and replace it with a new diaper just the way her adopted mother taught her.

"You're good at that..." Penelope said.

"Thanks." Mo smiled as she did the job just how Elizabeth would do it.

* * *

While that was going on, Atticus continued to hold up the orb above him.

"Alright, it looks like you are ready to face them." Drell smiled.

"Can I put this down now!?" Atticus panted.

"Rest." Drell allowed.

Atticus put the orb down and took a breath. "Phew!"

Drell ruffled up his hair again. "I grow fond of you, Wiccan boy."

"Thanks, back at ya, Drell." Atticus smiled at him.

Drell let out a light chuckle, then flexed his arm.

"Ooh~..." Hilda swooned over him and ran over to feel his muscles. "Oh, Drell..."

Drell chuckled to her and carried her in his arms. "I bet I can lift you on your stomach with one hand."

"Shall we find out?" Hilda grinned in excitement.

"Yes, we shall." Drell smiled.

"Oh?" hilda asked.

"One test..." Drell set her down to her feet. "Okay... Run and jump."

Hilda took a deep breath, she walked back to a corner, then ran over to him eagerly.

Drell then got ready and when Hilda jumped, he put his hand up on her stomach and lifted her in the air with his one hand. "The winner!" he announced cheerfully.

Hilda giggled and let her arms wave out like a graceful ballerina.

"You two look great together, can't wait to see how the wedding goes." Patch smiled, getting off the treadmill.

"Thanks, Patch," Drell smiled, then setting Hilda down to her feet. "I can't wait either."

"Oh, so exciting!" Hilda clapped excitedly with a grin. "Even if Sabrina's a little frightened of you becoming her uncle."

"Oh, she'll warm up eventually..." Drell smirked. "I'm gonna give her a hard time though."

"But not too much of a hard time." Hilda said.

"Of course I won't." Drell told her.

Hilda nodded.

"Just friendly uncle/niece teasing..." Drell insisted, folding his arms.

"Sure..." Hilda rolled her eyes, but then smirked to him and poked his nose playfully. "Boop."

"Quit it." Drell smirked to her.

Hilda did it again. "Nope."

"You better stop." Drell smirked playfully.

"Or else what?" Hilda smirked playfully right back.

"Or else this!" Drell wrapped his arms around her.

Hilda smirked and shoved his hands down and ran from him.

"Hey!" Drell called playfully and chased after her.

Atticus rolled his eyes. "Grown-ups are so weird..."

* * *

A lot of time passed, Drell and Hilda decided to go and get dressed.

"I'll see you in about half an hour." Drell kissed Hilda as he was going to stay behind to get changed for the wedding.

"Alright." Drell said.

"Hey, Drell, can this orb also be used as a weapon while using it as something to exercise on?" Atticus asked.

"Um... I actually don't remember..." Drell said as he changed the gym scenery into his bedroom, then went into his closet. "I know my father used it when he was in battle while my mom was in charge of the council in her day."

"So can I have it?" Atticus asked.

"I see nothing wrong with that..." Drell smiled, then took out his unicycle. "Who put that there?" he then threw it over his shoulder.

Atticus luckily ducked from that as he went to collect the orb as a gift from Drell. "Thanks!"

"Forget about it..." Drell said in a joking way before he found his suit. "Aha, there we go..."

"So, what do witches and warlocks do in their weddings?" Atticus asked.

"A lot less simple than a mortal wedding," Drell explained. "The groom wears a suit of armor like a knight, the bridesmaid has to wear a fluffy dress with cowboy boots and a French hat, carrying a sapling down the aisle with the bride, the fathers of the bride and groom have to wrestle each other, and the bridesmaid kisses the bride after the rings are exchanged."

"Wow." Atticus said before shrinking the orb small enough for him to put it into his pocket.

"I actually felt bad for Sabrina..." Drell said as he looked for shoes to go with the suit. "Since Salem was a cat at his daughter's wedding, he made Sabrina wrestle the groom's father for him."

"Yikes..." Atticus sounded scared of that, though mostly for Sabrina.

"I just know that if Penelope ever gets married, that guy's father is gonna be in a world of hurt." Drell chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, he really will be in a whole world of pain." Atticus said.

"You betcha..." Drell grinned rather sadistically. "I almost feel sorry for that guy..." He then found the right shoes for his suit, then went inside his closet. "Excuse me, Atticus..." he said since he couldn't use his magic to change.

Atticus turned the other way just to be safe. "Well, I hope the best for you and Hilda."

"Thanks..." Drell said, then grunted. "Ugh, where's Skippy? This is supposed to be his job in case of emergency!"

"I don't know." Atticus shrugged.

"Get this for me, will ya?" Drell walked over with his bow tie loose.

Atticus then helped him tie it, but not too tight.

"Ooh, I feel so weird in my stomach..." Drell groaned.

"You must be getting nervous or butterflies in your stomach," Atticus said. "Metaphorically speaking."

"Maybe..." Drell said softly. "I, uhh... I also feel a little guilty for throwing Cherry out earlier..."

"Why do you pick on her so much anyway?" Atticus asked.

Drell shrugged and shuffled his foot. "Because it's fun..."

"How is it fun?" Atticus asked.

"If you were me, you'd understand completely..." Drell folded his arms.

"I know you call her a puny mortal, but you do realize she's not mortal anymore..." Atticus defended.

"I don't care," Drell laughed. "Seeing that girl's fear and pain makes my world go 'round!"

"I guess that part of you won't change." Atticus sighed.

"Okay..." Drell took a deep breath. "This is it..."

Atticus nodded and went to get in his father's old suit, once he was dressed, he walked out of the realm and was straight to the Spellman's house.

Drell looked to his crystal ball to his reflection. "You got this... You can do this... You can do this! This won't be like last time... You are going to win Hilda Spellman if it kills ya!" he then nodded firmly and stood back up. "PENELOPE! LET'S GO!"

"I'm coming!" Penelope called back before coming in the room, wearing a beautiful dress.

"Aww... Just look at you~..." Drell cooed. "Your grandmother is just going to eat you up!"

Penelope rolled her eyes at that. "Can we just go now?"

"Oh, you kids these days, always in such a rush..." Drell grumbled, taking her hand and walked with her to leave the other realm.

"Hopefully nothing will get in the way." Penelope said.

"I want you to behave yourself now, I know this whole mortal wedding thing sounds strange, but Hilda insisted." Drell said, shutting the door behind them which made the thunder and lightning go off.

* * *

They were now upstairs in the Spellman house and came out of the linen closet.

Penelope came downstairs first with Drell behind her. "Dad, I've been thinking about it, and I think I'm too old to let Grammy kiss me on the cheek."

"What?" Drell asked. "Why?"

"I just think I'm too old..." Penelope shrugged.

"She's your grandmother and you're going to let her kiss you, Penelope!" Drell scolded.

Penelope sighed. "Fine... I wish Uncle Skippy were here, he always took my side..."

"Aw, grow up!" Drell said, then came into the living room of the Spellman house where the wedding was supposed to be held.

* * *

"Where have you been?! We've been trapped in this house in a bottle for hours!" Warwick exclaimed.

"What...?" Drell asked.

"King Sombra's trapped us!" Salem cried. "He's back out for revenge against our innocent souls and is gonna make us all miserable!"

Drell looked around, then noticed his bride was missing. "Wait... Where's Hilda?"

"Jezebel and Sombra took her, sweetie..." Maroot cooed to her son, looking way up at him due to how big and tall he was. "I believe they took her since you're hopelessly in love with her."

"Why those two ungrateful-!" Drell glared.

Penelope hugged her grandparents. Despite protesting about it earlier, Maroot kissed Penelope on the cheek.

"Why haven't you done anything?" Drell asked his parents.

"Our magic's been drained!" Maroot pouted. "Why do you think your father isn't a small creature locked up in a jar?"

"Don't mention that, you know he hates it when we fight..." Warwick hissed to his wife.

"If only there was some way to get out of here." Penelope said.

"But how?" Vesta put her hand to her head melodramatically. "Oh, woe, woe is us!"

"Maybe Atticus could help us, wherever he is." Salem said.

"Atticus, where'd you go!?" Drell called out.

Atticus and Patch then appeared in the room, all dressed up.

"You called?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus, I hate to say this, but Sombra's back and he's trapped us all right now in a giant bottle." Drell said.

Atticus gave a look. "You sure?"

"Look out the window." Lydia told the boy.

Atticus did so and was surprised to see they were indeed trapped. "Wow, this is a shocker. Luckily, I'm wearing my Equestrian medallion."

"Please Atticus, you're our only hope..." Drell begged. "Just remember what I taught you."

"What you taught him?" Maroot scoffed. "Boy, you couldn't even tie your own shoes until you were 251!"

Drell glanced at his mother with his teeth clenched into a forced smile. "Not now, Mother..."

"Don't worry, I won't forget." Atticus said before he ponied up.

The others flinched from the bright lights and looked back.

"I wonder where Cherry is right now..." Patch pouted.

"Don't worry, I got this, I'm sure she's fine." Atticus promised, now that he was ready to take on his 'Uncle Sombra'.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry was staying a cat, Skippy wanted to make sure he would make it look like he was really going to keep Cherry as a pet in case Sombra or Jezebel or both just happened to come in. Skippy was sitting in a chair, stroking her in his lap like a James Bond villain so they would both look convincing enough.

"He's here." Sombra said evilly.

Skippy turned in his chair and smiled evilly. "Excellent..."

Cherry shook chills and discomfort with Skippy touching her, but she was forced to go along with it.

"Now, let's see if Atticus can break through the bottle." Sombra smiled evilly.

"Will his Equestrian magic work, if I may ask?" Skippy asked.

"Yes, it will, since he wasn't with them when I drained their magic, his magic will still work." Sombra said.

"Sounds like a foil in your plan, Sire..." Skippy said as he hugged Cherry then, nearly squeezing her.

"No, it's not." Sombra said.

* * *

Atticus flew out of the house and was able to break out of the bottle, surprising everyone, except Drell and Patch. Vesta fainted at the sight.

"Whoa..." Patch was astounded.

"Holy Elphaba..." Drell whispered.

" **HOLY UNDERWORLD!** " Salem gasped out of surprise.

"Holy sh-" Penelope was about to say.

Drell gave her a glare, already knowing what she was about to say.

"...Cow." Penelope said then.

Atticus was then grown back to normal size and was about to free the house and everyone from inside the bottle.

"He's coming back!" Zelda called from the window she was looking out from.

Atticus then smashed the bottle, hoping they would return to normal size as well.

* * *

"Your Majesty, your 'nephew' is breaking the bottle." Skippy informed the evil unicorn stallion.

"I thought he might do that, I just didn't know he would be that strong that glass was so hard, I thought he wouldn't break through or even break it. But just in case, I put a spell on that house that even if the bottle was broken, the rest that are inside that house shall stay shrunk until he defeats me." Sombra said evilly.

"Genius..." Skippy said with an evil smile, though was incredibly nervous deep down inside.

"But unfortunately, it can only hold those that were inside the house at the time the spell was casted." Sombra said.

"Hmm..." Skippy was thinking this through.

Cherry was becoming nervous and a little vulnerable.

Skippy held her for comfort, then walked off. "I'll check on our other pets..."

"You do that..." Sombra replied as he kept an eye on Atticus's progress.

* * *

Diane and Sabrina sat together on the floor, hugging their knees as they were hostages. Skippy came downstairs, carrying Cherry in his arms, coming to see the mother and daughter.

"What do you want?" Sabrina asked him.

"I just wanted to see you..." Skippy smiled to them.

"Who are you?" Diane narrowed her eyes at the magical creature.

"Skippy the Overlord's Underling..." Skippy giggled at his job title.

"He's basically Drell's helper monkey, Mom." Sabrina told her mother.

Their cage was then unlocked and opened. Skippy lifted his pointer finger to his mouth and blew it like he had fired a fresh bullet from a pistol.

"You're letting us go?" Sabrina asked in surprise.

"Just be quiet and get in my pocket." Skippy whispered.

"Huh?" Sabrina and Diane asked then.

Skippy shrunk them down with his magic, he then bent down and held out his open hand to them. Sabrina and Diane shrugged, then ran into Skippy's hand. Skippy gently cupped them and picked them up, letting them slide into his shirt pocket.

"Now to get Sabrina's and Drell's magic." Skippy whispered.

Sabrina nodded in agreement.

"You seem so sweet, Skippy..." Diane smiled to the plucky man.

"I have a soft spot for you mortals..." Skippy cooed.

Skippy then began to sneak out of the room and began to make his way to the jar. Sabrina and Diane did their best to stay quiet. Diane could not believe what was going on today. She didn't think she would see this today. Her daughter, an evil talking unicorn, and now traveling in a strange man's pocket... Thank goodness it's at least Friday.

"Perfect, the jar and the magic inside it are still on the table where they left it." Skippy smiled before going over to the table to get the magic back.

Cherry hopped out from Skippy's arms and landed on her feet like many cats did and took a stretch. "Sorry... You were exhausting me by not letting me touch the floor."

"It's okay." Skippy said.

Sabrina and Diane poked their heads out.

"So, what's in that jar exactly?" Diane asked.

"That's magic, Mom," Sabrina explained. "It comes in different colors, shapes, and sizes. It can come from our bodies or from magic wands."

"Ah." Diane nodded in understanding then.

"Yes and now, Sabrina, you shall go first." Skippy said.

"Of course..." Sabrina nodded, then looked tempted, Drell's magic was in there too and she had a rather evil smile and thought.

* * *

 ** _*Sabrina's Daydream...*_**

 _"Oh, I'm so sorry I was so hard on you..." Drell said as he was polishing Sabrina's shoes as she sat in a throne with a crown on her head. "Anything else I can do for you, oh, Great and Powerful Sabrina?"_

 _"Yes, I want you to be a court jester and dance for me!" Sabrina grinned evilly._

 _"As you wish." Drell bowed and began to dance for her._

 _Sabrina laughed and clapped, enjoying this very much. "Oh, and make some monkey noises while you do it... Oh, better yet..." she then snapped her fingers and transformed Drell into a monkey._

 _Drell chattered and danced for Sabrina. Sabrina laughed rather evilly in her daydream about having Drell's magical powers._

* * *

 ** _*Back in reality*_**

"And no, you're not having Drell's magic, only yours." Skippy told her.

"Aww... Sabrina pouted and folded her arms, then tilted her head with a mischievous smile. "Maybe just a tiny pinch?"

"Sabrina Josephine Spellman!" Diane scolded.

"Oh, fine." Sabrina pouted.

Skippy picked up the jar and was about to open it up.

"Better hurry, I think someone's coming." Cherry informed.

"I'm trying!" Skippy struggled and grunted, panting as he had trouble with the jar. "Come on, you stupid!"

He was finally able to open it after so many times.

"Finally!" Skippy smiled.

"Thank goodness..." Diane sounded relieved.

Cherry backed up against someone, then gasped to see Jezebel. Jezebel picked up Cherry and cupped her mouth shut with her hand, holding her tightly. Sabrina's magic then went back into her after that Skippy closed the jar again before Drell's magic could get out. Sabrina looked a little healthier and smiled now that her magic was properly restored.

"Now let's get to Drell so I can give him his magic back," Skippy said before he noticed someone missing. "Wait, where's Cherry?"

"Huh?" Sabrina and Diane, who surprisngly had not turned into a ball of wax, looked around.

"Looking for someone?" Jezebel grinned evilly as she carried Cherry in her arms.

"Jezebel..." Skippy whispered in fright.

Cherry then bit Jezebel, causing the evil witch to let her go and then she began to run off to Skippy. Jezebel hissed in pain and gripped her now throbbing hand.

"Get us out of here, Skippy!" Cherry cried out.

Skippy then used his magic and teleported Cherry, Sabrina, Diane, himself and the jar with Drell's magic in it to where Atticus and the others were.

Jezebel growled, she put a cold compress on her pain induced hand. "Sombra, they've escaped, initiate PLAN B!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**At the Spellman house...**_

Cherry, Sabrina, Diane, and Skippy appeared, Diane and Sabrina in normal size and Cherry back in her human form.

"Skippy!" Drell ran to his best friend and hugged him. "Oh, Skippy, I was worried about you!"

"You were worried about me...?" Skippy asked, sounding shocked.

"Of course I was, you're my best friend." Drell said.

"Told ya." Skippy told Cherry.

"Mom..." Sabrina looked to her mortal mother. "You didn't turn into a ball of wax..."

Diane looked to herself, then looked shocked. "So I haven't... But... How could that be?"

Skippy whistled innocently then and walked off, tipping his bowler hat.

"D-Did you do something, Skippy?" Sabrina smiled.

"I don;t know what you mean..." Skippy gripped his collar nervously with a sheepish chuckle.

"Skippy!" Drell whispered sharply. "You know the rules!"

Skippy bit his lip. "I feel sorry for the girl, okay!? She can't even be with her own parents just because her mother's a mortal and her father's a warlock! So... I made a temporary spell that Diane could stay for the wedding and be with Sabrina for the day..."

"Oh... Well, then I guess one day wouldn't hurt." Drell said.

Skippy smiled bashfully. Diane hugged Skippy and kissed his cheek.

"Of course, Mom, we gotta get you out of those clothes..." Sabrina said, then pointed to her mother, putting her in a blue sweater top with a dark blue Sunday skirt with white heels and removed her hat and gave her a purse. "There!"

Diane smiled in approval. "That's my girl."

Sabrina smiled back and hugged her mother again.

"Wait, if we're here, where's everyone else?" Cherry asked.

"In the den," Drell told her. "I came here for a snack. Now..." he then clapped his hands together and rubbed his hands. "Where's my magic?"

"Right here..." Skippy smiled as he took out the jar, then rolled the top off to give Drell his magic back.

"Hang on!" Cherry called and then stepped back as far away from Drell as possible.

"Would you calm down?" Drell asked with a groan.

Cherry came back over with sweat beading down her face, then looked to Skippy. "You said I could scratch him."

"Sorry, we ran out of time." Skippy said, popping the top off the jar.

The magic then flowed out of the jar and came back into Drell.

Drell waved his arms and grinned. "I'm back, baby!"

"Should I start running?" Cherry trembled.

"No, that will only tempt him." Skippy whispered.

Cherry nodded and stayed put, sweat still rolled down her face as she felt tense from Drell having his powers back.

"Oh, it's so good to be back to normal..." Drell smiled peacefully.

"So, who are you exactly?" Diane asked.

"I am Drell, Head of the Witches Council," Drell introduced himself. "The most powerful man in the universe."

"Yep, now let's join Atticus." Skippy said.

They all then went to the den.

* * *

"So, where was Hilda?" Drell asked.

"Hilda's not here?" Cherry asked back.

"If she's not here, then where is she?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know!" Drell pulled on his hair. "They just took her! Somebody's going to get hurt for this!"

"Wait, she must be with Sombra somewhere," Skippy said. "Come on, let's get out of this bottle."

"Atticus, get us out of this-Wait, bottle?" Cherry asked.

"No time to explain." Drell told her. "ATTICUS!"

Atticus did just that by using his magic to teleport them out. His teleportation seemed to work so far so good.

"That was too easy..." Cherry frowned.

"Yeah... It was..." Skippy agreed. "That can't be a good sign."

"Either that or Sombra and Jezebel are backing off." Drell folded his arms.

"That's highly unlikely." Cherry glanced back at him.

"I'll take my lovely bride to be now..." Drell held out his open arms, expecting Hilda to land in his arms so they could finally be married.

But nothing seemed to happen.

Drell cleared his throat. "Ahem... I said, I'll take my lovely bride to be now!" he then repeated, slightly louder and held out his arms again to catch Hilda.

Nothing happened again.

" **WHERE IS MY WIFE!?** " Drell snarled.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Sombra asked, appearing with Hilda asleep on his back.

"Let her go, or so help me, I'll-" Drell sneered.

Sombra shushed. "She's asleep..."

Drell growled, shaking his fists.

"You leave Hilda alone!" Zelda demanded.

"Oh, I will, if Atticus can beat me in a fight in his pony form." Sombra said.

"You talkin' to me?" Atticus glared at Sombra. "I'm the only one here."

"Not really..." Cherry ruined his moment.

"QUIET!" Drell snapped at her.

Cherry backed up then.

"Get him, Atticus..." Drell looked to Atticus, believing in him. "I know you can do this."

"Thanks, Drell." Atticus smiled before going into his pony form.

Drell gave a thumb's up and backed away with the others. Skippy held Penelope protectively, comforting her since she was a little scared. Sombra then used his magic to levitate Hilda off his back and then placed her on the ground. Atticus started to stomp his front right hoof like a bull. Drell wanted to reach out and hold Hilda, looking rather frightened for her safety.

"Don't even think about it, Drell, you can get her back as soon as Atticus defeats me, as if that will happen." Sombra scoffed.

Drell lowly groaned, both worried and anxious. Cherry was nervous, but she came to Drell's side and held out her arms. Drell looked to her and hugged her tightly as a tear rolled down his cheek. Cherry grunted and sprawled, feeling strangled.

"Oops, sorry, just nervous." Drell said, letting her go.

Cherry gasped for air and fell flat on the floor. Atticus and Sombra both started to charge at each other. Patch wanted to help, but the others told him to let Atticus do this on his own.

"Whoa, you've become much stronger." Sombra said.

"I warned you..." Atticus snarled. "I've been training, and I'm going to kick your butt once and for all and you will leave us all alone!"

"Touching..." Sombra glared back. "And I saved your life when you were a baby..."

Atticus knew this, but wasn't going to let that stop him from fighting his evil uncle. Sombra fought back, not holding anything back. Atticus did the same, proving he was stronger than ever before.

"I admire that boy." Drell smiled, then looked sadly to his bride. "Oh, Hilda..."

The fight was intense and where it seemed to go on for hours, but it ended with Sombra on the ground, exhausted. Sombra panted and looked rather weak, he had been gratefully outmatched.

"I told you to back off..." Atticus glared at the evil pony.

"But that is impossible!" Sombra glared, though very weak. "How could you have beaten me!?"

"It's called training and exercising." Atticus told him.

"Oh, Atticus..." Sombra smiled weakly. "You wouldn't kill your own uncle, would you...?"

"No, Uncle Sombra, I'm not like you." Atticus glared at him.

"What are you going to do?" Sombra asked.

"I want you to run..." Atticus glared into his eyes then. "Run away and _never_ return..."

"Yes, of course, as you wish, my dear nephew." Sombra said before getting up.

Atticus snarled to him and let him go off. The Spellman family and Drell's parents stood their ground as well, hopign Sombra wouldn't try anything stupid.

"You can take your wife back and I shall return you all and the house back where it was before." Sombra groaned out of defeat.

"Good." Zelda firmly nodded.

Jezebel glowered from upstairs and vanished into the attic. Cherry saw that and she carried her skirts, rushing upstairs.

"Something tells me that someone is hiding upstairs." Patch said.

"I bet it's Jezebel," Drell frowned angrily. "I just don't know what she's more mad about with me, being in love with Hilda or abandoning her after a night I forgot about."

"How could you forget about Penelope's mother if you were with her?" Atticus asked.

Drell sighed. "I was drunk and met Jezebel at a local tavern on a day off I had... I didn't mean to do it, but I was intimate with her, but since i was drunk, I forgot all about it and I didn't even know Penelope existed until she showed up on our doorstop to live with me."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Yeah, wow." Drell said.

"I should've known you got drunk..." Salem muttered. "I've never been drunk a day in my life!...Okay, once, but I really wanted a drink after you turned me into a cat!"

"If you keep that up, I swear, I'll ask Spella or Enchantra to increase your cat sentence." Drell threatened.

"Aww-Wait, what?" Salem asked.

"I was going to wait until after the I do's, but I decided to retire from the Witches Council after I get married to Hilda," Drell then looked to the others and explained. "Coaching Atticus really brought joy to me, so I decided that I'll become a gym coach for a school and try to live life as a mortal while keeping my magic under wraps."

"So, then we'll see more of you." Atticus smiled.

"Sounds like it..." Drell had a half-smile with a shrug. "I thought it'd be an interesting change of pace since Hilda works in the coffee house."

"But, if you're a gym coach in the mortal realm, then I won't be the most feared child in the Netherworld..." Penelope pouted.

"Sorry, Pen, but it looks like you're gonna have to go to mortal school with Sabrina again and I hear that Cassandra will be there as well for Mr. Snipe and Ms. Magrooney to help you with witch training classes." Drell replied.

"It's not fair!" Penelope stomped her foot like a spoiled child and folded her arms.

"Ooh, looks like somebody's going to be grounded during my honeymoon..." Drell glared to her.

"No, no, please!" Penelope begged.

"Too late, I've made up my mind, I'll think of who you'll stay with during your grounding, but don't you dare sasss me!" Drell scolded.

Penelope frowned and pouted. "I'm sorry..."


	10. Chapter 10

Cherry came into the Spellman attic where there were boxes, old clothes, and a bubbling cauldron, you know, the usual stuff you would find in an attic... "Jezebel, I know you're up here..." she said in a scolding tone of voice as she wandered in the dusty attic.

"Hello, Dream Bender." Jezebel smiled evilly.

Cherry glared sharply to the witch woman. "Hello, witch with a captial B." she retorted.

"Ooh, sassy, are we?" Jezebel smirked evilly.

"Jezebel, I presume?" Patch growled.

"Patch?" Cherry looked down.

Patch looked back up at his owner's human best friend. "I thought you could use some help."

"I'll take what I can get," Cherry nodded, then firmly looked back to Jezebel. "Look, I don't know what your plan is, but you're not gonna win, good will always triumph over evil!"

"Why are you helping Drell, dear?" Jezebel folded her arms with a sick grin. "All he does is make your life miserable..."

Cherry kept her glare.

"You can try all you want, but you'll never get her on your side!" Patch glared.

"All Drell does is make your life into a living nightmare..." Jezebel tempted Cherry and came over to her side. "When was the last time he had thanked you for your help?"

Cherry thought back, then actually looked puzzled and lost.

"He doesn't even deserve Hilda..." Jezebel continued. "Wouldn't you think so?"

"They're destined to be together..." Cherry argued, narrowing her eyes. "He obviously loves her!"

"Yeah!" Patch nodded firmly.

"You can't even beat me if you tried..." Jezebel smirked darkly to both Cherry and Patch.

"Oh, really? Well, have you ever experienced the power of Equestrian Magic?" Patch asked.

"Yes, yes, I have." Jezebel nodded.

"Oh." Patch said with wide eyes.

"You won't win..." Cherry insisted. "I have dream bending powers..."

"Yeah," Patch said. "You're not going to win, Jezebel, the good side always wins."

"Let's just see about that..." Jezebel grinned menacingly. "Equestrian and Dream powers verses Witchcraft!"

Patch and Cherry growled in determination and they ran to fight off Jezebel. The Dalmatian puppy and perky goth did their best to fight against Jezebel, but she proved to be a worthy opponent with her inferior skills of having both types of powers while they each only had one. Cherry blacked out from one blast. Patch frantically tried to wake her up, but Cherry was in her own little world in her subconscious.

* * *

"I just can't win..." Cherry put her hands to her eyes. "She's too good... The bad guys are gonna win and it'll be all my fault!"

"Don't give up, my dear." A familiar elderly woman voice said.

"Who said that?" Cherry removed her hands and looked around.

"Who do you think, sweetheart...?" the voice asked.

Cherry swallowed hard and shook a chill down her spine. "Grandma...?"

"Yes, my dear, it's been a long time since you and your friends last saw me and Delilah who is with her daughter now." Her grandmother smiled.

"Oh, Grandma, I just didn't think we'd ever find you after that quest that lasted for what feels like an eternity..." Cherry shut her eyes wearily and hugged her grandmother.

"I know, it's okay, the nightmare is over..." Mally soothed, hugging her granddaughter right back.

Cherry let out a tear from her eye as she hugged her grandmother, she embraced every hug even more than ever now that they were reunited.

"You should know that I will always be with you and good is always going to win." Mally told her.

"I know, Grandma, but Jezebel has Equestrian and Witch magic..." Cherry sounded doubtful of herself. "She's stronger than me and Patch!"

"You know which one has to defeat her it's the same one that defeated the great Sombra and let him go." Mally said.

"English please..." Cherry scratched her head, she felt far too stressed about this situation to think properly.

"It's Atticus and Drell." Mally whispered in her ear.

"I have to ask for their help?" Cherry asked.

"Teamwork, even with Drell." Mally encouraged.

"But Grandma, you know Drell likes to pick on me!" Cherry moped.

"Would you rather like for that witch to win?" Mally asked.

"Well... No... But..." Cherry winced at that possibility.

"You know that you need their help." Mally told her.

Cherry groaned a little. "Do I have to ask Drell for help? He'll just laugh at me if I do..."

"Yes, Cherry, ask him and Atticus for help so he and Hilda can get married." Mally firmly advised her granddaughter.

Cherry moaned. "I just know he's gonna want me to do something humiliating first."

"He won't, I assure you." Mally said.

Cherry glanced to her grandmother. "Clearly you don't know Drell."

"All right, Cherry, you will awaken on the Spellman couch, remember what I told you..." Mally said as her voice turned echoey as Cherry was about to wake up then. "Remember..."

* * *

Cherry squeezed her eyes and opened them as she looked up to see Mo, Patch, and Atticus standing over her to see if she was okay.

"Oh, thank goodness, you woke up..." Mo sounded relieved.

"How long have I been out?" Cherry muttered.

"Long enough for Atticus to challenge that witch to a duel." Patch said.

"Oh..." Cherry rubbed her eye.

Zelda came over then, holding a glass of water and put it in Cherry's face.

"Thanks, Zelda." Cherry took the glass and drank from it. She then cleared her throat and stretched a little.

"And where they've set their bets." Mo said.

"I don't like where this is going so far..." Cherry mumbled weakly.

Drell sat on the arm of the couch. "I've made a wager of my own..."

Cherry looked back at him in silence, but she did eventually say something. "And?"

"If we win, Jezebel and Sombra have to be imprisoned for 100 years." Drell informed.

"And if we lose?" Cherry then asked.

"Drell gives up his magic and I'm to rule the magic dimension by my uncle's side, whether I like it or not." Atticus said.

"I don't regret any sacrifices I make..." Drell bowed his head humbly.

"Wow, Drell, that's pretty mature of you..." Cherry said. "Um... Think the four of us could all work together to stop this madness?"

"I'll help _you_ on one condition..." Drell put his finger up. "I want you to do something embarrassing and goes against everything you stand for..." he then leaned in and whispered the details to her.

Cherry's eyes widened. "No way, that's so demeaning!"

"Drell, can't you go one day without humiliating her?" Atticus asked.

"I can't help it..." Drell grinned mischievously. "Okay, fine, Cherry, you can do it after we win this."

"I wanna hurt you so badly sometimes..." Cherry shook her fists.

"Let's focus at the task at hand." Mo said.

"Yeah..." Drell ruffled up Cherry's hair. "Come on, Cherry, we'll go as soon as you can walk again... Can you walk?"

"I... I don't know..." Cherry shrugged.

"Well find out, will ya?" Drell glared. "I'd like to see Hilda one last time before I possibly give up my magic forever!"

"We won't lose." Atticus assured him.

"You don't know that..." Drell frowned.

Cherry attempted to walk, but stumbled a little, though she seemed to be doing it on purpose.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Drell narrowed his eyes.

Cherry looked back. "Maybe?"

"Cherry, do you want me to be ruling along side to the most evil unicorn in the universe?" Atticus asked her.

"Never!" Cherry quickly shook her head, sounding frightened by that.

"Let's go then!" Drell stood up.

Maroot blubbered with her hands to her eyes.

"Ma..." Drell groaned in annoyance.

"Why is she blubbering into her hands?" Patch asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Mo glanced at the puppy.

"Ma, knock it off, you're embarrassing me..." Drell came to his much shorter mother.

"Oh, I'm just so worried for you, Drelly Bean." Maroot hugged her son while crying into his stomach.

"Drelly Bean?!" The kids and Patch asked before bursting out laughing.

"You be safe now..." Maroot tugged one of Drell's curls.

Drell looked like he had murder in his eyes since his mother was humiliating him in public. He was even embarrassed that the kids and Dalmatian puppy were laughing at him. Maroot hugged her son again.

"Come on, Mar, dear, let him go." Warwick took his wife away.

"Thanks, Dad." Drell smiled halfway to his father.

"You're welcome, just don't lose against your ex." Warwick said.

Drell looked to his parents, he looked a little hurt and worried, even on the outside, but he gave both his parents hugs and gave a kiss to his mother. Maroot sniffled and tugged on one of his looser curls again and grew very weepy. Warwick held his wife and comforted her.

Drell then came over to Atticus, Patch, and Cherry. "We got a witch to fry."

"G-Good luck, Drell..." Sabrina said, surprisingly enough, as she clung to her mother.

"Thanks, Sabrina." Drell smiled.

"Um... Sure..." Sabrina replied, giving a small smile back to him.

"Come on, there's no time to waste." Patch told the others.

Cherry was about to walk with them upstairs to the attic, but suddenly, a glowing bright light overtook her and carriedh er in the air. The white light wrapped around her and her hands, feet, and eyes started to glow until she was suddenly and slowly lowered back on the floor. Cherry then stood back up, she had a black gown on with a tilted pointed hat and she held a magic wand in her hands. She then turned to the others and her hair seemed loose and curly as it seemed to flow in the wind.

"What the heck was that?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure, but I feel stronger somehow..." Cherry said as she looked at herself, then saw she had a witch's wand. "Like... I'm a witch..."

Drell looked away innocently. "Uh, come on, let's go stop Jezebel before she takes over the world."

"Drell, did you have something to do with this?" Atticus asked.

"Let's go upstairs please..." Drell said through clenched teeth.

"Did you just help Cherry?" Sophia asked.

"Move upstairs please..." Drell repeated firmly.

"Drell, did you just... Give me a helping hand...?" Cherry asked out of shock.

" **MOVE UPSTAIRS PLEASE!** " Drell nearly growled, not going to even bother answering that question.

"Okay, okay, we're going." Atticus said.

"Thank you." Drell shut his eyes then.

With that, Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Drell moved upstairs.

"We'll be right back," Drell promised as he held onto the stairwell. "Five of us shall enter and one of us will _never_ return..." he said before going up to the attic, bravely.

"Yeah, and we'll give you a hint, she's a Witch with a B." Atticus added in.

"My line..." Cherry glanced back.

Patch was nervous, but he mustered his best bravery. He was starting to think of how his parents were very brave and protective of him and his siblings when Horace, Jasper, and Cruella had kidnapped him with them and that they were rather frightening when they got angry. He thought of how scared they made the bad guys.

He thought of how Thunderbolt was brave against the bad guy. He also thought of how bold and daring Lucky was and he truly looked up to Lucky more than the other dogs he had known in his life and now it was his turn to be a high and mighty dog who was now blessed with magical powers.

"With the four of us working together, we're sure to win." Patch said.

"I guess so.." Cherry said as she gripped her new wand. "I just wonder how I got witchcraft all of the sudden anyway..."

"If you tell anyone, I'll stuff you into a graham cracker..." Drell whispered to her as they were farther away from Patch and Atticus.

"Y-You gave me this magic?" Cherry asked in surprise.

"Yes I did, now remember, don't tell anyone." Drell whispered back.

"That just makes me wanna tell..." Cherry whined.

"Not a soul..." Drell glared firmly. "Now come on, we got a mission."

Cherry nodded and followed him to catch up with Atticus and Patch.

"This battle is going to be intense." Patch said.

"Probably the most disasterous one we've ever been in..." Atticus agreed.

"And if we fail, Atticus will join the dark side..." Cherry gulped slightly, then stopped walking. "Um... I think I'll just stay here and cheer you on, and-"

"GET OVER HERE!" Drell yanked her over.

"Okay, okay, okay." Cherry said repeatedly.

Drell gave her a look and walked with her. Cherry held her wand securely as they were coming to the Spellman attic door. Atticus opened it and they all climbed into the attic together.

* * *

"Okay, Jezebel, come out, come out, wherever you are!" Drell called.

"Took you long enough." Jezebel said with an evil smirk.

"Oh, God, it's a yeti!" Drell flinched, then deadpanned with a glare to her. "Nah, it's just Jezebel, just as unbelievable and insane as the yeti."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, very funny, Drelly." Jezebel said.

Drell snarled that she had called him that.

"You have one last chance to not be a fool!" Patch glared. "Back off now or pay the consequences!"

"I'll take my chances, mutt." Jezebel glared.

"Big mistake..." Cherry glared.

"Oh, please, you think you're hot stuff just because your grandmother was a great witch in her day..." Jezebel scoffed to Cherry.

"You better shut your mouth if you know what's good for you." Atticus said, clenching his fists out of anger.

Jezebel laughed at them. "Hit me with your best shot!"

"My mother always told me to never hit a lady..." Drell shut his eyes before opening them fiercely. "Luckily for me, you ain't a lady."

Jezebel snarled, she grew into a large size that broke the Spellman house roof and glared down at them.

"Teamwork!" Drell told Cherry, Atticus, and Patch.

"But how?" Atticus asked.

"Join hands so we can combine our magic to help each other and maybe stop her." Drell instructed.

"Yeah!" Patch nodded. "Let's do it!"

"Join hands." Drell said.

Cherry and Atticus cupped their hands while Patch cupped his paws.

"I meant with each other." Drell said then.

"Oh..." the others said, holding out their hands as they were formed in a small circle.

"Oh, please, what do you think that will do?" Jezebel laughed, ready to crush them under her foot.

"D-D-Drell!" Cherry shook suddenly.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Drell told her.

Cherry screamed and Jezebel stomped on top of them, before her foot being bounced right back.

"What the!?"

The four were in some sort of glowing pink barrier that bounced Jezebel back off from them.

"WHAT?! But how?!" Jezebel asked out of shock.

"It's because we have one magic that you'll never have, Jezebel!" Atticus told her. "The Magic of Friendship!"

"Impossible!" Jezebel glared back at him. "I have all of your magical abilities and I don't even need friendship, that's not even REAL magic!"

"Yes, it is!" Patch growled.

All four of them started to glow brightly which caused Jezebel to cover her eyes from the bright light.

"Whoa!" Patch was surprised.

"Drell, what's happening?" Cherry asked.

"It's time for us to transform." Drell said.

"Transform?" Cherry, Atticus, and Patch asked.

"Yes, or as you kids would like to call it, 'pony up'." Drell said.

"Oh, yeah, we've done that loads of times." Atticus said.

"Oh, yeah." Patch added.

'"That makes sense." Cherry then said.

Drell nodded to them and with that, they all floated into the air and bright colorful lights overtook them all. And each of them began to transform into their Equestrian forms AKA ponied up forms. Jezebel glared, but was truly surprised to find out that friendship was the most important magical element of all. Cherry, Atticus, and Patch glared firmly to Jezebel as soon as they all landed on all fours. Drell joined them as he was in his pony form as well which was a strong unicorn stallion. Cherry snorted, cupping her mouth with her hoof.

"What?" Drell looked at her.

"You're a pony!" Cherry pointed and fell back on the floor with a laugh, laughing like she did when Forte came to Equestria with her, Atticus, Patch, and Mo for the first time.

"You do realize I can use my magic to make sure you can't speak anymore." Drell glared.

"Uh, let's fight Jezebel now!" Cherry gulped before getting back on all fours again with a nervous smile.

"That's more like it..." Drell narrowed his eyes even more, then tilted his head back to yell. " **MAGIC DUEL!** "

Jezebel was too shocked too move, but then shook it off and was ready to finish these four off.

Atticus flew up to Jezebel, flapping his wings and glared to her. "You are going down, it is on like Donkey Kong!"

"Oh, bring it on, alicorn boy!" Jezebel glared. "You may have my ex on your side, but I'm more powerful than the four of you combined!"

But to her surprise, his magic and strength were much stronger than she thought. Jezebel was even able to fall back on the floor.

Drell growled as he charged for his daughter's mother. "Jezebel, leave, I don't wanna have to hurt you!"

"Well, I do!" Jezebel glared, about to get up.

"You've forced me..." Drell snarled, he charged up his horn and fired a blast at her. This sent her flying out of the house, landing outside of the house.

"Give up now before it's too late!" Patch growled.

"NEVER!" Jezebel snarled once she ended up in the yard.

"We really don't want to do this to you, but you've left us no choice." Patch said.

Cherry felt instantly angry and pressured, she then let out a scream which sounded like a sonic boom. A white tiger with purple stripes then emerged from Cherry's mind and pounced out onto the floor and snarled, looking around for a victim to stalk.

"A tiger?" Jezebel scoffed. "What's that supposed to do, scratch me?"

"Kimba..." Cherry gently stroked the tiger's face.

"What is thine request?" Kimba asked his mistress.

"Help us destroy her..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. "She needs to understand that just because she has all that magic doesn't mean that she'll corrupt the Magic of Friendship."

"As you wish." Kimba bowed to her.

Cherry gently stroked his fur. "Show her the powers of the dream bender."

Kimba then ran over to the window and jumped out of it once he got up to the window and pounced on top of Jezebel, starting to fight her.

"Ow! Get off me, you stupid tiger!" Jezebel glared.

Kimba snarled and kept attacking. Jezebel growled and she used her magic to turn Kimba into a kitten.

Kimba then shrunk into the size of a kitten and landed on his feet in the yard. "Mew..."

"KIMBA!" Cherry cried.

"That is so uncool, Jezebel!" Atticus glared.

Jezebel cackled darkly. "Just face it, you'll never win..."

Drell broke down and was in a mess of tears. "Hilda, wherever you are, just please know that I'm sorry we let everyone down..."

"You're not quitting, are you?" Cherry asked the former warlock.

"Sure I am..." Drell sniffled. "We can't win! Not even your Friendship Magic can stop Jezebel! Hilda, if I could see you one last time, I would be so happy, but we'll just live in a world of nightmares and terrors that'll never stop... I'm sorry, everybody, just... Just... Sorry!"

Atticus then punched Drell in the face, shocking everyone. Cherry and Patch cupped their mouths in very much shock. Drell didn't even yell, scold, or fight back, he just looked pathetic.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, DRELL, IF YOU GIVE UP, **THEN IT'S LIKE WE'VE ALREADY LOST!** " Atticus yelled at him. "Just think about your life with Hilda after the wedding. I'm not going to give up at all."

I... I just can't..." Drell frowned.

"Come on, Drell, you're the most powerful man in the universe!" Patch supported. "Just think of your love for Hilda, it's the biggest strength you have!"

Cherry groaned, she hated to this, but she forced herself do it, she took a deep breath and even helped Drell herself. "Hilda may be gone right now, but just imagine her cheering you on... What it'd be like if she ran into your arms and gave you a big kiss... Just think of how Hilda will reward you after you get married."

This gave Drell the confidence that he needed as he got back up to his feet. He then started to drift for a moment as he had a daydream.

* * *

Hilda was in his mind, wearing a flowing white gown as she was in a peaceful meadow with chirping birds and other peaceful woodland critters. She then pet the doe that was by her, then looked back at Drell with a warm smile. "My hero..." she swooned, then stood up and held out her arms, walking up to him. "Come here, big boy, and give me a big kiss."

Drell began to kiss her and after a while, he woke up from his day dream was ready to fight his ex.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Cherry yelled.

Drell flinched from that and looked focused. "Let's do this."

Cherry was relieved that she wasn't scolded for doing that to Drell, but nodded back to him. "Let's."

All four of them then charged at Jezebel who was ready to finish them off. Jezebel snarled and got herself ready to face them. Atticus, Cherry, Patch, and Drell continued to charge at her until they all jumped and started to glow brightly, looking like a giant colorful Alicorn, ready to finish her with one blast of magic. Jezebel smiled smugly, but gasped once they overpowered her and there was suddenly an explosion.


	11. Chapter 11

"What was that!?" Diane gasped from inside the house.

Skippy decided to check things out for the others. And where he was surprised to see the giant Alicorn before it disappeared after defeating Jezebel.

"Th-They won!" Skippy smiled.

"They won!?" the others rushed to Skippy's sides to see that it was so.

"They did it!" Skippy cheered. "They've defeated Jezebel!" he then took off his hat and threw it in the air as he cheered with the Spellman family.

"Mom..." Penelope sighed, she knew Jezebel was dark and evil, but that was her mother.

"It's okay, dear..." Zelda hugged Penelope.

"I guess she was just evil through and through." Penelope frowned.

"It's okay, dear..." Zelda soothed Penelope the best that she could, she had practice of soothing a little girl, Sabrina, of course. "I'm so sorry this had to happen on your father's wedding day."

Penelope sniffled and buried her face in Zelda's dress. Zelda continued to soothe the little witchling. Penelope hugged Zelda back, even if they weren't family.

"It's tough without a mom..." Sabrina sympathized.

"I bet it is..." Diane agreed. "It's just that dumb mortal/witch rule and what with my job..."

Everything was then fixed up.

"We defeated her, yes! I just knew that we could." Patch smiled.

"That was tough..." Cherry stretched.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Atticus added.

Drell sighed a little.

"Daddy!" Penelope ran to her father.

Drell smiled and hugged her once she ran into his open arms. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Drell." Hilda's voice said with happiness.

"Hilda?" Drell lifted his head then.

Everybody parted and backed away. Hilda came into the light, wearing her bridal gown as she clutched her bouquet of flowers and she had a glowing grin on her face.

"Hilda." Drell smiled.

"Hilda... Drell... Now that we cleared that up, let's have a wedding." Zelda chuckled.

* * *

Everything was properly restored. Drell stood with Skippy, Atticus, and Patch as there was organ music being played for the ceremony. Maroot was already crying and clinging to her husband, being very emotional since she was a mother. Warwick comforted her the best way he could and gave her a tissue to dry out her tears.

Drell took a deep breath and tried to relax himself, before he cupped his mouth and hiccuped a fluttering butterfly that flew out of his mouth. "Sorry..." he chuckled sheepishly to the guests. "Nervous..."

"Don't be nervous, Drell, it's going to be okay." Patch promised with a whisper.

Suddenly, the Wedding March played, which made the people sitting down rose for the bride. Hilda stood at the end and was now walking down the aisle with Sabrina, Cherry, Zelda, and Mo following behind her as bridesmaids. Penelope was walking down the aisle as well while letting flower petals land on the ground as she was the flower girl.

Patch ran off a moment and came back with a pillow over his head with the rings in place. Drell shivered in anticipation and took small shallow breaths as Hilda walked closer and closer to him. Penelope smiled to her grandparents and the Spellman family members as she passed them down the aisle and sat down in her seat once she finished. Skippy gave her a thumb's up on a job well done.

Penelope gave one back with a smile. "Thanks, Uncle Skippy." she whispered.

As soon as Hilda arrived next to her Fiance to be, the organ stopped playing. Drell then took Hilda's hands and smiled emotionally into her eyes. Hilda looked back at him the same way. This was finally happening. The pastor did the service and introduced like in every traditional mortal wedding. And where it was all going perfectly and where this time Drell was actually at the altar. The two looked to each other, her violet eyes locked into his blue.

"Now, do you, Hilda Spellman, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live in sickness and in health?" The priest asked.

Hilda sniffled, but kept her smile. "I do."

"And do you, Drell Batsworth, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live, in sickness and health?" the priest then asked the groom.

Drell nodded his head with an overjoyed smile. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest smiled.

Drell smiled, he lifted the veil that covered Hilda's face and the two shared their first kiss as wife and husband. The others cheered for them, Drell and Hilda were now officially married.

"Oh, Drelly!" Maroot cried and hugged Warwick really tightly as she sobbed.

Warwick began to comfort his wife while trying to not pass out from the lack of breath.

"That's my girl." Lydia sniffled.

"Oh, Mother..." Vesta and Sophia hugged their mother as she bawled like Drell's mother, though not as much.

Sabrina smiled, but had joyful tears, she was very happy for her Aunt Hilda, even though she was a little nervous about the idea of having Drell as an uncle. But then the thought of having Dell as her uncle didn't seem to make her nervous anymore. Penelope was still unhappy about her mother, but Hilda seemed to make it all better.

* * *

After the service, it was time for cake and the reception.

Hilda grinned eagerly as she sat with her niece, older sister, and young friends. "This is so exciting, I'm married to Drell!"

"I'm really happy for you, Aunt Hilda." Sabrina smiled, in a much better mood about this marriage, even if she dreaded it at first.

"And I can't believe I'm saying this, but Drell, welcome to the family." Zelda smiled.

Drell flushed at that, rubbing his arm with a small smile. "Gee, thanks, 'Zelly'."

"Don't call me that though." Zelda narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Welcome to the family, Mo-I mean Hilda." Penelope added to the bride.

Hilda looked touched that Penelope said that and smiled to her. "Thank you, my dear."

Drell smiled with a small giggle. "I'm as giddy as a school girl..."

Skippy leaned against Drell and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you for reminding me, Skippy!" Drell said before standing up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

 _'Looks like he's about to make an announcement.'_ Patch thought to himself.

The others looked to Drell.

"Excuse me," Drell looked to the others. "As you all know, I'm Head of the Witches Council... I'd like to say though that since Hilda enjoys living in the mortal realm with her career and is very successful with it, I decided to retire from the position."

This shocked the others, especially Maroot and Warwick since Maroot had run the council since Drell was a child before he was old enough to take over.

"I place Spella in charge of the council now and she has agreed, leaving Cassandra to be raised and trained by Enchantra in addition," Drell then included. "I'm going to retire and live in the mortal realm with Hilda and I'm going to become a gym teacher for a mortal school."

This was still a surprise to Drell's family shocked that he would give up his place in the Witches Council and was now going to be a mortal gym instructor.

"You can clap for that now..." Drell glared to the stunned silence.

There was then light clapping for him.

"Drelly Bean, are you sure?" Maroot asked her only son.

"Yes, Ma, I'm sure..." Drell nodded firmly to her. "Hilda and I will be sure to visit as often as we can at the Warlock's Retirement Home, but I feel that my time as Head of the Council must set."

"Well, alright, son, as long as you're sure about this," Maroot sighed. "We'll be happy whatever you decide to do."

Warwick nodded in agreement. Drell hugged his parents with a sniffle. Maroot hugged tighter.

"Augh, MA!" Drell struggled, "Choking, not breathing!"

Maroot let go and smiled, wiping a tear as she looked back to her son. "I'm so proud of you, Drelly Bean."

Drell rolled his eyes at that, but still smiled to his mother.

"So then, we'll see you at the next visit." Warwick smiled at his son.

"Right then, we'll bring Penelope too." Drell smiled back.

Maroot sniffled and cried again, but Warwick gave a hug.

"Aw, Mar, darling..." Warwick coaxed.

"We'll still live with you until we find a place of our own." Hilda said to her sister she lived with.

"That sounds fair." Zelda agreed.

"Drell's gonna live with us?" Sabrina sounded paranoid again.

"Oh, boy..." Salem mumbled.

"Yep, I'm going to be living with you all." Drell said.

"Good luck with that." Cherry whispered to Sabrina.

Sabrina gulped, but forced herself to smile. "Well, how bad can it be?"

Drell ruffled up Sabrina's hair then. "Aw, I always wanted a niece, I love Cherry like a niece though."

"You like me?" Cherry glanced at him. "Then why do you curse my life with bad luck!?"

"I'm just giving you a hard time..." Drell chuckled. "It won't be as much though with my new job and being married to Hilda."

"Um... Thank you?" Cherry tilted her head.

"At least this makes your life a little bit easier." Atticus said.

"I guess..." Cherry was confused about what Drell just said about him liking her, even if he liked to ruin her life.

A little bit later, Hilda started to cut the cake for everybody.

Skippy sniffled and wept for Drell.

"Aw, Skip, it'll be okay..." Drell comforted. "You rented out your own place now..."

Skippy nodded, he was being silent like his old self before he was given a voice.

"Skippy, talk to me..." Drell said.

Skippy shook his head.

"Why not?" Drell asked.

Skippy took out a ring he was going to give.

"Where'd you get that?" Drell asked.

Skippy took out a note card. **_'I sold my voice for it.'_**

"What?! Why would you do that?" Drell asked out of shock.

'Because I love her...' Skippy showed a different note card. _**'I'll never talk again... It'll be just like the good old days... Drelly Bean...'**_ he then added the last one with a mischievous smirk.

"Who are you love with?" Patch asked after reading of what Skippy wrote down.

Skippy sighed. **_'I can't decide between Zelda or Angela.'_** he then wrote before scratching behind Patch's ears.

"Which one do you love more which one is your true love?" Patch asked.

Skippy shrugged with a pout.

"You've spent a lot of alone time in Manhattan lately..." Drell noted.

Skippy nodded, remembering that.

"Then what's the ring for?" Patch asked.

Skippy underlined Zelda and Angela's names on the card to show the ring was for one of them.

"Can't he take the Test of True Love?" Patch asked.

"It's not that simple, he's in love with both of them and the test is only for one candidate for your love." Drell explained.

"So then how will he find the right girl?" Patch asked.

"Skippy, I think you love Angela..." Drell suggested. "You've been in Manhattan a lot lately..."

Skippy thought about that and nodded, he had a point there.

"How long have you known Angela?" Atticus asked.

 ** _"Officially, about four or five years.'_ ** Skippy replied.

"And how long have you known Zelda?" Patch then asked.

 ** _'Personally or business?'_** Skippy asked.

"Both." Atticus and Patch said.

Skippy wasn't sure how to answer that.

"You love Angela, Skippy, go to Manhattan and ask her out already!" Drell pushed his friend.

Skippy smiled halfway and agreed, he would possibly date Angela and maybe even marry her.

* * *

Drell sat in his own table as he drank his drink and looked to Diane and Sabrina, they were sharing stories and laughing. He never admitted this, but he felt bad that Sabrina couldn't be with her parents since Diane was a mortal and that she made the foolish decision of marrying and having children with Edward, but rules were rules.

"If only there was a way for Sabrina to be with both of her parents." Atticus said.

"There's nothing I can do..." Drell sighed. "Mortal/Witch marriages are highly frowned upon..."

"Can't you just change the rules since you're head of the council until after tomorrow?" Cherry asked.

"No, I can't do anything!" Drell shook his head. "Sabrina can be with her mother though if she gives up her magic for life, but her father's imprisoned in a book! I didn't wanna do it, but it's been going back for generations!"

"But it's just so unfair!" Patch exclaimed.

"Such as life..." Drell hiccuped then and cupped his mouth. "Oh, excuse me..." he then said before cracking up laughing.

Hilda came to her new husband. "Are you drunk already?"

Drell bit his lip and tilted his head. "Maaaaaybe?"

"Oh, brother." Hilda groaned.

Drell laughed out loud and clapped. Hilda sighed and rolled her eyes, then heard a ticking noise inside of her. She then waved her hands in front of her stomach and took out a clock that was ticking rapidly.

"Hilda, your biological clock is ticking." Drell grinned eagerly, then pouted. "Unless... You don't want..."

"If you do, I will..." Hilda agreed.

The kids and puppy looked confused of what Drell and Hilda were talking about, even Sabrina was confused.

"And that means what, exactly?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, what's going on, Aunt Hilda?" Sabrina added.

"'Hasn't anyone taught you kids about the birds and the bees?" Drell asked.

"Uhhh...?" the others tilted their heads.

"Allow me," Zelda offered since she was the older sister. "You see, when a witch reaches a certain age and she has not had any children, her biological clock starts to tick and that makes her want to conceive a child. However, the clock will tick and tick for about three days and if the clock stops ticking or rings by the third and final day on sunset, the witch will never be able to have a child of her own. And it sounds like to me that Hilda wants to be a mommy."

"Whoa." Patch said.

"So basically, you guys are gonna-" Sabrina then asked and looked disgusted and afraid again. "Oh, my GOD!"

"Well... That depends..." Drell shrugged, tapping his knuckles. "Hilda... Would you like to have a child?"

"I-I'm not sure..." Hilda frowned.

"Take your time." Mo said.

"We got three days..." Hilda chewed her lip.

"I-I just don't know if I could be good with a baby..." Drell shrugged.

"Yeah, I can imagine the baby crying and you're like 'SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO WATCH TV!'." Cherry added in.

"Please try not to get him angry." Atticus said.

"Oh, he won't hurt me." Cherry foled her arms.

Drell looked into her eyes sharply. "I plan on keeping my magic even after I retire to be a mortal gym teacher."

"Oh, crap..." Cherry sunk down then.

"Yeah, so be careful of what you say." Atticus said.

"Thank you, Atticus!" Cherry said with her teeth clenched, obviously not meaning to say that though.

* * *

Everybody ate their cake then and congratulated Drell and Hilda on a successful wedding. Sabrina was looking at the other realm rule book with Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch, but they couldn't find anything about Diane and Edward being allowed to stay married and raise Sabrina.

"The only way is by either that you give up your magic or your mom getting magical powers." Patch said to Sabrina.

"Being a half-witch is a pain..." Sabrina felt so torn. "But it's kinda cool... But I'll never see my mom again after this..."

"Didn't you hear what I said, there are two ways, one, giving up your powers, two, somehow your mom getting magical powers." Patch said.

"I know that, Patch, but-" Sabrina said, before getting an idea. "Maybe I could give my mom magical powers?"

Cherry shrugged. "Worth a shot."

"SALEM!" Sabrina called.

"Oh, what is it?" Salem scampered over. "I just got a cake slice with a rose on it..."

"I know it's meddling in a mortal's life and that makes terrible things happen, but what if I gave my mom magical powers?" Sabrina asked the cat.

"Yeah." Patch added in.

"Hmm..." Salem hummed in thought. "I can't say I've heard of such a thing... Do you really miss your mom that much?"

"Salem, I haven't seen my mother fully in person since I was ten..." Sabrina reminded. "What if I gave her some magic and then I can bring my parents back together since Mom will technically be a witch now?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Salem's tail moved back and forth as he was in thought. "It's a nice thought though..."

"Please, Salem, please." Sabrina begged the cat.

"It's not up to me..." Salem said. "I approve of it though, but it's not up to me."

Drell walked by then.

"Unky Drelly?" Sabrina called.

Drell spun on his heels. "Do _not_ call me that EVER again!"

"Listen, Drell, Sabrina needs a favor." Atticus said.

"I hope it's not to call me that." Drell grumbled.

"I-It's not..." Sabrina gulped slightly. "Erm... I was wondering if I could give away some of my magic to my mom so I can be around her more... Please?"

Drell folded his arms, giving her a look.

"Please, Drell, that's all I ask..." Sabrina begged. "I haven't been with my mom since I was ten!"

"Yeah, she hasn't been with her since she was ten-years-old." Patch said.

"Her father's in a book, her mother's in Peru." Cherry reminded.

"And I live in the land of I-Don't-Care!" Drell rolled his eyes, but he looked back to Sabrina, he then frowned deeply. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Sabrina asked.

"Like you're making me feel guilty," Drell said. "Stop making me feel guilty, Sabrina!"

"Why would she be making you feel guilty?" Patch asked.

"She is!" Drell defended. "She's making me feel weird... Bad weird!"

"Are you sure you don't feel bad for Sabrina now that you guys are family?" Mo prompted.

Drell frowned, then took a deep sigh. "I-I guess I do feel a little bit bad..."

"A bit?" Atticus asked.

"Fine..." Drell sighed. "You lucked out, Spellman."

"So, I can do it?" Sabrina asked.

"Might as well..." Drell smiled halfway to her. "I should warn you, since you're half a witch, you got a 50% chance that this will work, so if it doesn't, tough luck, but if it does, good for you... She's your mother, so only you can do this."

Sabrina gave him a hug, then looked to her mother as she went to meet Drell's parents. "I hope this works..." she then took a deep breath and put her hand up with her pointer finger. "What's the spell?"

"Repeat after me," Salem told Sabrina. "Hocus Pocus and all of that."

"Hocus Pocus and all of that." Sabrina repeated.

"Salem is the coolest cat." Salem then said.

"Salem is the coolest-" Sabrina was baout to say, then noticed that. "Hey, that's not it!"

Salem laughed.

"Salem!?" Atticus glared.

"I'm just kidding!" Salem laughed.

"This is serious, you over grown hair ball!" Patch glared.

"Okay, okay, sorry..." Salem chuckled. "I just love you like a sister, Sab..."

Sabrina rolled her eyes at that.

" _'Common colds slow you down and chicken pox makes you jump and twitch'_." Salem started.

"Common colds slow you down and chicken pox makes you jump and twitch." Sabrina repeated as her finger started to glow.

" _'But my magic will now transform my mortal mother into a witch'_!" Salem finsihed.

"But my magic will now transform my mortal mother into a witch!" Sabrina echoed again, then her finger zapped and the blast suddenly struck Diane, which freaked her out as she was blasted with her daughter's magic.

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch began to pray that the spell would work. Diane fell to the floor suddenly.

"MOM!" Sabrina ran over in alarm, then knelt down next to her mother. "M-Mom...? A-A-Are you okay...?"

Diane held her head and sat up. "I have a small headache..."

"Oh, Mom, I'm so sorry, I tried to give you witch magic." Sabrina sounded emotional and worried that she maybe harmed her mother.

"It's alright, dear." Daine soothed her daughter.

"Let's see if it worked." Patch said.

Sabrina helped her mother to her feet.

"You okay, Diane?" Hilda came over.

"I just feel kinda funny..." Diane held her head. "Maybe I should sit down..."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Spellman, but could you read this rhyme for us?" Mo asked, handing Sabrina's mother a note.

"Hm?" Diane took the note. "What's this?"

"Could you read it aloud?" Mo asked. "Please..."

"Um, okay." Diane said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Atticus smiled.

Diane cleared her throat. Cherry, Atticus, Patch, Mo, and Sabrina looked hopeful.

" _'Abracadabra and magical expand, please bring forth my ex-husband'_." Diane recited the note.

Suddenly, there was a small smoke cloud and there came Edward, wearing his witch robes and hat.

"Huh...?" Edward looked around, then realized where he was. "Why am I in Hilda and Zelda's house?"

"The spell worked!" The kids and Patch cheered.

"I summoned a spell?" Diane asked in surprise, knowing she was born a mortal.

"Mom, you did it!" Sabrina hugged her mother.

"Did what, dear...?" Diane was confused.

"Um... Well... I gave you some magic..." Sabrina smiled bashfully. "Now you and Dad can get remarried."

"Yeah, and best of all, the rules can't get in the way." Patch smiled.

"But... That's impossible..." Diane said.

"Yes, and I was punished to live in our family spell book..." Edward added. "We can't be near each other..."

"Not so fast..." Cherry walked over with the rule book. "There was nothing in the rules that never said Sabrina couldn't use her powers to give her mother witch powers so her parents could be together."

"That's right." Atticus smiled.

Diane and Edward looked to each other in surprise. They had been forbidden to be with each other because of her mortal status and his warlock status.

"Oh, Sabrina, your parents are like Romeo and Juliet," Mo smiled. "It's so romantic."

"I guess, if you consider being the laughing stock of the Netherworld romantic..." Sabrina shrugged, but she did smile at her parents.

"So you two can now get remarried." Atticus smiled.

"I-I suppose we could do that..." Diane shuffled her foot.

"Uh, let's talk about this first, we haven't been together in the same room in so long." Edward added.

"Of course..." the kids and puppy then decided to give the couple some privacy.

Diane and Edward made conversation.

"I wonder if Mom will still become an archaeologist..." Sabrina bit her lip. "I heard she took that job after the divorce and I had to live with Hilda and Zelda... At least with not seeing my mom, she'd be gone for a month at the most..."

"Well, maybe she will, and maybe she won't." Atticus shrugged.

"I guess... I just missed her so much..." Sabrina got emotional again.

* * *

Drell and Hilda were now dancing together, he was even being like a true gentleman and dipped her with twirls.

"Drell can dance?" Cherry, Atticus, Patch, Mo, and Sabrina asked out of surprise.

"Of course he can dance," Salem scoffed. "Who doesn't know how to dance?"

Cherry backed up from the crowd suddenly. "Yeah, who doesn't know how to dance?"

"Cherry, don't you know how to dance?" Patch asked.

"I don't dance well in public..." Cherry frowned.

Skippy came up to Cherry's side and gestured to the dance floor with a small smile and reached out for her hands.

"I-I don't dance well..." Cherry grinned nervously.

Skippy took her hands and moved her out on the dance floor anyway and started to dance with her. Cherry was nervous, but she had no choice now.

"We're about to see if she can dance." Mo smiled.

"I'm a little rusty..." Cherry said to Skippy.

Skippy shrugged with a small smile and started to dance with her.

"It looks like he doesn't mind." Atticus said.

Patch brings Mo closer to his owner. Mo blinked and blushed once she saw what Patch was doing.

"Atticus, why don't you dance with Mo?" Salem asked, seeming to be out of the blue.

"Um, o-okay, M-Mo, would you like to dance?" Atticus asked while blushing.

"Um... Sure..." Mo blushed too and joined him on the dance floor.

Salem and Patch smiled to that.

"I had a feeling about those two..." Salem chuckled.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"So, you got witch powers now..." Edward said to his ex-wife.

"So it seems..." Diane nodded to that. "What do we do though?"

Edward shrugged. "I guess we get remarried and raise Sabrina."

"Yes, and we'll have to find some place to stay in the same neighborhood where he friends and school are." Diane said.

"I keep hearing a place called Canterlot High..." Edward shrugged.

"I don't know, it sounds expensive..." Diane replied.

"I'm sure it's not that expensive." Edward smiled.

"This is just a lot to take in..." Diane said. "I was in Egypt uncovering an ancient temple, the next thing I know I'm with my witch daughter and we're taken hostage by an evil unicorn and now we're at your sister's wedding and I have powers... And... Ow, my head..."

"I know, it's a lot to take in." Edward said.

"Let's think about this..." Diane compromised.

"Of course, dear..." Edward agreed.

* * *

After a while longer, the party was dying down and it was now time to clean up, however, there was still something missing.

"Okay, you guys, this is it!" Hilda announced to her bridesmaids as she stood at the top set of the stairs with her back turned, she then clutched her bouquet and tossed it into the air and made it fall to the ground and the bridesmaids fought over it.

"I GOT IT!" Sabrina caught the bouquet and jumped up and down. "I GOT IT!"

"That means that you'll be the next one walking down the aisle." Atticus smiled.

"Wonder who'll be the lucky guy to pop the question?" Cherry added.

Sabrina smiled bashfully to them.

"I think I know who." Salem smirked playfully.

"I can't believe I caught it..." Sabrina smiled sheepishly. "Oh, my gosh..."

"Now all we have to do is wait for Harvey to ask Sabrina the big question." Patch smiled.

"Who said anything about Harvey?" Sabrina gaped.

"Oh, please, it's plainly obvious that he's your one true love." Patch smiled.

"I guess..." Sabrina tugged her hair anxiously as she held the bouquet with the other hand.

Diane and Edward came to see their daughter.

Sabrina looked back at them. "Mom? Dad?"

"Sabrina, we're staying for dinner, we'd also like to talk with you before you go to bed tonight." Edward said.

"Okay, Dad." Sabrina smiled.

"You're not in trouble, we'd just like to hear from you." Diane smiled back.

Sabrina smiled fondly to her parents as they went back inside. "I just can't believe I have both my parents with me... I haven't seen this since... I can't remember how long..."

"It's been a really long time since we've all been together." Diane smiled.

"You're telling me..." Sabrina sounded choked up, then ran to hug her parents. "Oh, I love you guys so much!"

"And we love you." Edword soothed, patting his daughter's back.

There was suddenly a ringing heard.

Diane reached into her purse and took out her cell phone to see her research team was calling for her for mysteriously disappearing. "It's me..." she said, then walked off to take the call. "Hello?"

 ** _"Where'd you go?"_** A female voice asked from the other line.

"Um... Well... I..." Diane stammered, unsure of how to answer that without sounding like a crazy person.

 ** _"Well, wherever you went, you gotta hurry back, we've found it!"_** The female voice told her.

"You've found the Lost Temple!?" Diane asked in surprise.

Sabrina overheard that her mother's work was calling for her and she let out a soft sigh. She knew her mother had to go back to work and would be gone again.

"Don't worry, Sabrina, she'll be back." Atticus said.

"I know... At least this time the longest she'll be gone is at least a month or more..." Sabrina sighed.

"Yeah." Salem said.

"Are you absolutely sure you found it?" Diane asked her co-worker.

 ** _'It's hard to understand the hieroglyphics, I've never seen any like it though, but yes, we've found it...'_** the female voice told her. **_'There's a rumor that it can bring museum exhibits to life at night.'_**

"Alright, I'm on my way." Diane smiled. She then hung up and looked to her daughter apologetically. "I have to go now, sweetie, they've found a tablet and the Lost Temple."

Sabrina sighed. "Okay, Mom... Guess this means dinner is cancelled?"

"No, it's not, I'll be back," Diane said. "By the way, how do I get back?"

"Here, let me change you first." Sabrina said before using her pointer finger to put her mother back in her archaeological clothing.

"Oh, thank you, dear," Diane smiled. "Now all I have to find out a way to get back to the site."

"Okay..." Sabrina took a deep breath before putting her hands back above her head. "'Magic zip zap zan, take my mother back to Egypt as fast as you can'!"

With that, magic surrounded Diane and she was then sent right back to her campground with her fellow workers and she was right back at work.

"Bye, Mom... I'll miss you..." Sabrina sighed, feeling her mother might be too busy to make it back to dinner.

"Don't worry, Sabrina, your mom will be able to come to dinner, I just know it." Atticus assured her.

"I certainly hope so..." Sabrina said, then looked to the couch and groaned slightly.

* * *

"And now it's my turn to kiss you." Hilda said once she was changed into her regular clothes, she then leaned in and kissed Drell on the lips.

"And now it's my turn to kiss you..." Drell then said, also wearing his regular clothes, kissing her right back on the lips.

"And now it's my turn to throw up!" Cherry shuddered.

"I think we better get going." Atticus whispered.

"Please..." Cherry groaned in disgust.

Sabrina did smile for Hilda, but she was also rather repulsed about Hilda and Drell making out on the couch like that. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch then took their leaves and thanked Hilda and Zelda for inviting them to the wedding.

"So, now what?" Cherry asked.

"I don't know, maybe just go home." Patch shrugged.

With that, they decided to go their separate ways.

"So, Drell, where do you think you'll start your gym coaching job at?" Hilda asked her new husband.

Drell paused a moment, then smiled. "Canterlot High."

* * *

Cherry shivered as she walked with her friends.

"You okay, Cherry?" Mo asked.

"Just got a cold chill down my spine." Cherry replied.

"That can't be a good sign, maybe Drell will be our gym coach at Canterlot High." Patch said with wide eyes.

"I just remembered I have to transfer to another school..." Cherry laughed nervously.

"Guys, it's probably a joke, there's no way..." Mo reassured. "Right?"

Cherry was shivering as she had a daydream about Drell being the new gym teacher in Canterlot High.

* * *

 _"Welcome to your first day of gym class," Drell said as he stood by a blackboard and wore a short-sleeved shirt with red shirts and had a whistle tied around his neck. "I'm Drell Batsworth, your favorite physical educator..."_

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" Cherry yelled out in dismay.

"Cherry, calm down, I'm sure it won't be that bad." Atticus assured her.

"That's easy for you to say; Drell actually likes you!" Cherry folded her arms.

"It's Canterlot High, the only way he'll make it a nightmare is if he turns evil." Atticus said.

Cherry shuddered even more at that possibility.

"Don't worry, he'll be a teacher and their job is not to cause torture to their students." Atticus smiled.

"Bull..." Cherry halfway cursed.

"Let's hope that he's a good teacher." Patch said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Cherry rolled her eyes as they went home.

* * *

Later that night, Sabrina had dinner with both of her parents, just the three of them, for the first time in what felt like a literal eternity.

"So, Sabrina, we were thinking," Edward said once they finished. "We know that you had to live with Hilda and Zelda due to the rules saying you should live with magical trainers... Well, since I'm unemployed now, maybe we could all live somewhere all together now that your mother is a fellow witch."

"That sounds great, Dad." Sabrina smiled.

"We thought you would like that," Diane smiled back. "I'm sure your Aunt Hilda will wanna live with Drell somewhere though."

"Yeah, of course..." Sabrina agreed, though pouted, she was going to miss getting away with certain things because Hilda was more loose and flexible than Zelda was, but she actually acted strict and maternal towards Penelope. "So, where are we going to live?"

"That's the thing, we need to decide and we'd like your opinion," Edward said. "We could stay in the house you've lived in since our divorce..." he then started.

"...Or we could find a place to call our own and start our family over." Diane then finished.

This was a tough decision for Sabrina to make, but a new home would sound nice.

"Hmm, a new house." Sabrina decided.

"You're sure now?" Edward asked just to be sure.

"Yes, I'm sure..." Sabrina agreed, then thought out loud. "Wait, would I have to change schools or anything?"

"No, we knew you would want to be with your friends and still be around people you know, so we found a place in a different neighborhood so it could just be the three of us." Diane smiled.

"Whew, thank goodness... So where's our new house?" Sabrina asked.

"Here's a picture." Diane handed a photograph.

Sabrina took it. It was a lot smaller than the Victorian, but it looked so pleasant and peaceful, there was even a porch swing, huge front doors with windows and shutters with wind chimes on the front porch and there was a beautiful garden with blooming flowers of Spring, and cute little lawn gnomes in addition.

"It's perfect! It's like my family dream house." Sabrina smiled.

Diane and Edward then joined Sabrina in a hug, this was going to work out well for everybody just fine.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, except for Cherry since Drell was going to be the new gym teacher at Canterlot High. She was sitting on a swing-set as she gently swung herself back and forth, staring at the school she had been accepted to.

"Mind if I join ya?"

Cherry turned to see Drell was there. Drell sat down next to her which made the swing weigh down with him due to how heavy he was.

"What do you want?" Cherry avoided eye contact.

"Just wanted to talk..." Drell shrugged.

Cherry sighed. "Whatever..."

"Listen, I know that I might make gym class a bit of a nightmare, but I'll try to restrain from making gym class a total nightmare." Drell said.

"You better..." Cherry looked back. "Gym class is a hassle for me enough already."

"I'd guess that based on your appearance..." Drell said as he looked at her rather weak body. "By the way, sorry for throwing you out of the gym like that earlier..."

Cherry looked in shock that he apologized to her.

"Hey, I may be the most feared and powerful man in the universe, but I have feelings." Drell defended.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised that you actually apologized to me, it's the first time you ever said that to me." Cherry said.

"Oh... Is it...?" Drell asked.

Cherry slowly nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't apologize sooner..." Drell then said and laughed after the last bit to show that was a joke.

Cherry had a half smile and forced herself to laugh with him, though it did not sound very convincing. "So, are you gonna retire as a warlock too?"

"Oh, I'll still have my magic, but i'm going to lock it up when I'm at work..." Drell reassured. "Still gotta zap my famous pot roast."

"Probably the only good thing about dating you." Cherry mumbled.

"I heard that." Drell said.

"I hope you did." Cherry mumbled.

"Now I have to punish you." Drell said then.

"Do your worst, Marshmallow..." Cherry glared.

Drell hit her with his magic and shrunk Cherry down in size and kept her in a jar.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, let me out!" Cherry begged. "I'm claustrophobic!"

"I know you are." Drell said.

"Let me out of here!" Cherry demanded.

"Eventually..." Drell ignored her protests.

Cherry screamed and pounded on the glass.

"Drell, let her out of there now." Atticus said.

"Where'd you come from?" Drell glanced.

"Drell..." Atticus demanded, ignoring his question.

"Aw, you're no fun..." Drell zapped Cherry again and made her normal again without the jar.

"Thank you, Drell, oh, and I learned from Skippy who wrote me of how you always got to appear out of nowhere." Atticus said.

"Note to self: DESTROY Skippy." Drell folded his arms.

"If you do that, then wouldn't everyone notice him missing?" Atticus asked.

"Dang it, I hate when there's a problem in most plans." Drell groaned.

"I'm out of here..." Cherry walked away. "Time for poetry."

"Whatever." Drell said.

"You're a whatever." Cherry glared.

"I'll turn you into a cat!" Drell threatened.

Cherry blew a raspberry, then ran as fast as she could.

"I'll deal with her later..." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Just don't let it be anything too punishing." Atticus said.

Drell sighed. "Okay, nothing too serious..." he then had a small smile. "'Cuz I like ya a lot..."

"There was another reason why I wanted to come here, what was it? Oh, yeah, let's wrestle." Atticus smiled.

Drell laughed a little. "You wanna wrestle me?"

"Why, ya scared?" Atticus playfully taunted.

"Well, yeah, because the last guy who did that breathes through a tube now." Drell said lowly, but then smirked back in a joking way.

"I'll take my chances." Atticus smirked back.

"Okay, it's your funeral..." Drell said, then used his magic to summon them to a wrestling ring like in the WWE and even conjured up an audience to watch the fight.

* * *

"Wow, when you wrestle with someone, you go big." Atticus said.

"I thought we could do it with a little style..." Drell smirked, then got himself in boots and a leotard. "Now, if you're ready, let's get it on!"

Atticus got himself ready. "Let the games begin!"

Hilda walked over, wearing a bikini with heels and lifted a large board with the number one on it. "Round one!" she called before a bell chimed.

Atticus used his magic and he wore a leotard that looked like the outfit he wore in the circus and he also had black boots on ready to wrestle Drell.

Drell chuckled. "Okay, it was nice knowin' ya."

"Oh, I can't watch." Hilda covered her eyes as she walked off from the ring so that the two could wrestle each other.

"It'll still be nice knowing me because I'm not going down that easily." Atticus smirked.

"Oh, I beg to differ..." Drell laughed, then ran over to Atticus, hiked him over his shoulders and spun him around and then threw him right back on the floor. He then climbed up on one pole and was about to jump down and bodyslam against the gifted boy.

Atticus got out of the way before Drell's bodyslam could make impact on him.

Drell fell flat on the ring which made the audience groan and cringe. "Well, I'll be darned." he smirked with a chuckle. "Most folks are too much in shock to react from that."

"Well, I'm different then most people." Atticus said before grabbing him and then throws him at one of the cables connected to the ring and then gets ready to pin him down as soon as he flings right back in.

Drell was both amazed and surprised, though mostly surprised due to him being a winner and still champion by many. As soon as it stretched out enough, Drell was flung back towards Atticus who the knocks him down and then got up one of the poles and did a pilodriver on the former, but still strong warlock.

Drell groaned, he then got up off the floor of the ring and spit out his front teeth, but smiled to Atticus. "Now thath's whath I'm thalking abouth!"

"You sound ridiculous." Atticus laughed.

Drell then zapped his mouth and put his teeth back in, once they were secure, he licked his teeth and smiled, but then ran to Atticus and grabbed him in his arms. "Now you're gonna get it!"

"Hey!" Atticus called out.

Drell then threw Atticus over his shoulder and knelt on his stomach, holding him down, with his hands sinking in his arms. Skippy ran over, dressed as a referee and patted the floor three times and the bell rang.

"The winner and still champion!" Drell cheered for himself.

"H-How in the? Rematch!" Atticus challenged.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Drell got up with a smarmy smirk as he walked off.

"What's wrong?" Atticus taunted. "Too cowardly for a rematch?"

Skippy cupped his mouth as the audience 'oohed' at that comeback.

"'Scuse me?" Drell glared back.

"It's okay, you're just one of those guys who thinks he's the winner and doesn't need a rematch to prove he really is the winner." Atticus said.

Drell took a drink from his bottle of water and spit it in Skippy's face, missing the bucket that the tiny man held out for him to spit into. "Count your blessings, kid, many people don't make it to the next round against me."

"I might be the lucky one to survive." Atticus said.

"Oh, you are just now asking for an early grave..." Drell smiled in determination.

"For me or for you?" Atticus retorted.

Drell snarled, throwing down his water bottle. "I'm not afraid to hurt ya, son..."

"Good, then this should be fun." Atticus retorted.

"Round Two!" Hilda called as she did a sexy walk, passing the two with her card.

"Time to see how this one ends." Atticus said.

Drell grabbed Atticus by his throat and lifted him into the air over his head. "Let's." he then said with an evil smile before flinging Atticus behind him, making Atticus fall right down and land flat on his back.

Who got on his feet ready to wrestle Drell, this time, not going to let the strong former warlock win.

"I'm impressed, my boy," Drell said as he waited for a fight back. "When I first met you, I coulda sworn you were as spineless as Skippy!"

Skippy looked over, gaping his mouth open and then frowned deeply, giving Drell a look.

"But...?" The crowd asked.

Drell then stomped his way over to Atticus and looked way down at him into his eyes. "Get ready to meet your maker."

"You got it." Atticus said.

"He reminds you of you, doesn't he?" Hilda smiled.

"Hilda, I have no idea what you could mean..." Drell smirked innocently.

"Oh, come on, you were just like him when you were his age..." Hilda cooed. "Except, you always got us into trouble... Remember that incident on the Mayflower when we were little kids?"

"Ooh, what happened?" Atticus asked, interested.

"Aw, Hil..." Drell chewed his lip.

"I'll tell it..." Hilda giggled.

Drell rolled his eyes and shook his head. "It was her idea."

"No, it was _your_ idea..." Hilda retorted.

"Well it was your idea to take my idea." Drell folded his arms.

"Will one of you please just tell us?!" Atticus and the crowd asked in unison.

"SILENCE!" Drell glared at the crowd.

The crowd then looked fearful and nervous.

"Thank you..." Drell shut his eyes in relief.

"So, what happened?" Atticus asked.

Drell then conjured up a chair and had Atticus sit in it. "The year was 1620..."

* * *

 ** _*Flashback, 1620...*_**

"I'm bored..." Drell said as he sat next to Skippy who was playing with what would become known as a cootie catcher.

Skippy held out the paper.

"Red." Drell then said.

Skippy moved the paper three times, then showed four different numbers: thirteen, seven, forty, and twenty-five.

"Seven," Drell chose. "I just wish there was something for us to do."

Skippy moved the paper seven times and then held out the paper again.

"Uh... Thirteen... That's my lucky number." Drell shrugged.

Skippy removed the thirteen flap and held out the paper for him.

Drell adjusted his glasses and read aloud his fortune. "'You will find love very soon'... Whatever!" he then tossed the paper into the water.

Skippy recoiled in horror.

"There's gotta be something we can do, something, anything to cure my boredom." Drell groaned.

Skippy frowned and pouted.

* * *

Across the way, there were the two Spellman sisters.

"So, Hilda, what do you wanna do today?" Zelda asked her younger sister.

"Zelly... Wait..." Hilda looked over across from them. "That boy with the long hair... Isn't that Lady Maroot's son?"

"Yeah, I think it is," Zelda said. "Wait, isn't he a bit of a troublemaker?"

Hilda was going over to meet Drell.

"Hildegard Antoinette Spellman, get back over here!" Zelda called for her younger sister.

But she didn't listen and continued to go over to the trouble-making warlock boy. Skippy saw this and tried to get his best friend's attention and show him of who was coming right over to them.

"WHAT, SKIPPY!?" Drell scolded.

Skippy turned Drell's head as Hilda was sneaking over and right now, hiding behind a tree with an innocent giggle, but she waved over to the boys from her spot. The boys waved back at her, unsure why she was trying to sneak over to them.

Skippy nudged Drell and then turned his back, moving his hands to his front and made kissing noises, then spun back with an eager grin on his face. Drell then pushed him into the water and smirked over to Hilda, making it look like he was walking away. Hilda watched him go and then leaned on the back of the tree.

Drell came to her side however. "Boo!"

Hilda gasped a little, then laughed nervously. "Um... Hello..."

"Were you spying on me?" Drell smirked.

"What?! No." Hilda scoffed.

"I think you were..." Drell played with her hair. "You're obviously nuts about me..."

Hilda giggled sheepishly. "Maybe a little...?... Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm trying to decide what to do..." Drell shuffled his foot.

They both then saw a boat coming over to Plymouth Rock. Hilda and Drell then looked to each other and smiled rather evilly as they looked mischevious.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hilda asked.

"Hmm..." Drell smirked. "I think so, girly."

Hilda and Drell laughed as they went off together to play a prank on the Mayflower with the innocent mortals. Skippy poked his head out of the water and spit up some, then removed his hat as a bunch of water splashed out, including a fish. Skippy then looked to see Drell and Hilda, pranking the Mayflower. He put his hands to his cheeks in shock, then ran up to shore and rushed off.

* * *

"It seems like mortals seem to know more and more about we witches every year..." Maroot told her fellow witches who were with her.

"I hear Sarah Ravencroft is posing as a Wiccan." Warwick whispered.

"That can't end well." Maroot said.

"I hope it plagues all her descendants." Skippy's mother said with a pompous and prissy chortle.

Skippy rushed right over, panting heavily, then looked up to Maroot and made gestures and pointed backward.

"What in the world is he doing?" Maroot glanced down to Skippy.

Skippy's mother came to her silent son. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Skippy began to drag them both with him to show them of what he was trying to tell them.

"Boy!" Maroot scolded.

Skippy's mother sent Maroot a look, but she followed her silent son. Skippy then pointed to Mayflower as Drell and Hilda were using their magic to play a prank on the mortals.

"Is that Drell?!" Skippy's mother asked out of shock.

Skippy looked back to his mother and nodded.

" **DRELL WARWICK BATSWORTH!** " Maroot skyward screamed.

"Oh, shoot, that's my mom." Drell groaned.

"Oh, boy, you must get in a lot of trouble when your mom's head of the council." Hilda bit her lip nervously.

"You have no idea..." Drell's eyes widened.

" **GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!** " Maroot yelled which made dark clouds form and lightning strike.

"Coming, Mom!" Drell called back before swimming over to his mother.

Hilda stepped back nervously.

"I'm so telling Mother about this." Zelda leaned over her younger sister.

"Oh, boy..." Hilda frowned. "Those puritans have no sense of humor!"

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

* * *

Drell and Hilda bowed their heads and shook them in dismay at waht they did when they were crazy kids.

"Wow..." Atticus said shocked.

"Now, can we get back to the second round?" Drell asked.

"Very well... If you think you're man enough..." Atticus taunted.

The audience oohed at that then.

"SHUT UP!" Drell glared at the crowd.

"I'll get off the ring now." Hilda said before getting off the wrestling ring.

"Alright, let's get this second round started." Atticus said.

"I was going easy on you the last round... This time, you're going to suffer a whole lot worse than a playground bully..." Drell rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Make a move... If you dare."

"Oh, no, I insist you make the first move." Atticus said.

"No, no, you make the first move..." Drell grinned darkly before removing his glasses and giving a sharp glare. "I INSIST!"

"Okay, okay, but, first let's shake hands." Atticus said, extending his right hand.

Drell put his glasses back on, then grabbed Atticus's right hand with his, nearly squeezing it, though unintentionally. He was then pulled in by the boy. Their eyes were locked together.

"Hi." Atticus smirked.

Drell chuckled nervously. "Hello..."

Atticus then began to start spinning him around before sending him flying out of the ring. Drell yelled out as he flew along.

* * *

Cherry was still walking home and she mumbled to herself. Drell's scream was heard.

Cherry looked out and yelled out before she was flattened by the warlock. "Ow..." she moaned. "Why is it whenever we meet, I end up in pain?"

"I don't know, but all I do know is that I just lost my title to your friend." Drell said before getting off her.

"Atticus is kicking your butt? This is hilariously awesome..." Cherry laughed once he got off.

Drell rolled his eyes, he would normally hurt her for laughing at his pain, but he decided to let it slide this time. Cherry then stood up and dusted herself clean.

"Anyway, I better get back to him and congratulate him." Drell groaned.

"How many rounds have you fought?" Cherry asked.

"Only two, I won the last one, but I think it was a fair fight to beat him in the next," Drell had a small smile. "Cherry, I'm not gonna lie to you, but I love that boy, he's like the son I never had..."

"That's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say." Cherry commented.

"Yeah, I know." Drell said.

"Aww... You're just a big puppy dog with a heart!" Cherry cooed.

Drell looked to her, then put his arms in front of him like in a begging posititon to mess with her. "Puppy want bath~..." he then leaned over her.

Cherry pushed him away, though of course, not strongly due to both her lack of exercise and his strength. "Get outta here!" she managed to say.

Drell laughed and ruffled up her hair, going back to Atticus.

"That man is going to be the death of me..." Cherry rubbed her temples.

"You got that right!" Drell called out to her.

"GAH!" Cherry called out that he had overheard that.

Drell then laughed at her misfortune as always.

* * *

Hilda gave Atticus a gold medal for his victory and Skippy shook his hand. Everyone cheered for him and then went silent when Drell came back in.

"Hello..." Drell greeted Atticus with no emotion.

Skippy ran away like a coward, looking very much frightened and nervous of his best friend's foul mood for losing.

"Would you calm down?" Drell groaned. "I'm not going to be in my foul mood."

Skippy trembled, then took out his notecard. 'I'm not going to take any chances...'

"Anyway, congratulations, Atticus." Drell said, extending his right hand over to the boy.

Atticus looked at his hand, then looked back at him, suspiciously.

"Go on, shake it, I'm a good sport." Drell smiled.

'Since when?' Skippy asked.

Drell flashed him a shut up look, but then smiled again, looking to Atticus, honestly. Atticus trusted Drell and knew that he wouldn't do anything to give the boy to not trust him, so he shook the strong former warlock's hand.

Drell nodded and firmly shook his hand back, but he didn't throw, squeeze, or try to harm him. "That's more like it."

"Sorry." Atticus smiled.

"Eh, it's okay, I don't blame ya," Drell shrugged. "Even if you're wearing MY gold medal."

"You'll always be a champion to us." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, stop it, your'e gonna over-inflate my ego..." Drell smiled.

 ** _'That's for sure.'_** Skippy commented.

Drell gripped Skippy by his collar and threw him out of the ring with a low roar. "FEAST UPON HIM, LIONS!"

"If you lay one claw or fang on him, lions, I will punish you all!" Atticus warned.

"Uh, it's just an expression..." Hilda whispered.

"Oh..." Atticus felt dumb then. "Witches are weird..."

"Not as weird as you Wiccans..." Drell mumbled with a cocky laugh.

"Touche." Atticus smirked.

"No matter what just happened," Hilda came up to Drell, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "I love you now and forever."

Drell smiled, kissing her back. "Thanks, Hilda... I love you too, and things are going to be different... Let's all go home."

* * *

With that, magic sent Atticus back to his house and Drell and Hilda were back in the Spellman house. It was after dark now, Drell and Hilda ran up to Hilda's bedroom and shut the door behind them. Sabrina was sleeping peacefully until her eyes flashed open and she heard a loud thumping noise behind her walls.

"What the heck?!" Sabrina asked after being disturbed from her sleep.

Salem yawned and woke up. "What's going on?"

"Do you hear that?" Sabrina asked. "I think it's an earthquake..."

"Did it come from the wall?" Salem asked.

"Uh-huh..." Sabrina nodded. "I-I don't know what it could be though..."

"Why don't you take a look?" Salem asked.

Sabrina gulped. "Too nervous..."

"Oh, fine, I'll go and take a look." Salem groaned.

"Thanks, Salem, you're a lifesaver." Sabrina smiled in relief.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Salem wandered out of her bedroom, then poked his head into Hilda's bedroom door as it was slightly cracked open, he then took a look as Hilda and Drell laughed together on her bed. "Oh, my LORD!"

The door was then closed, telling Salem not to peak inside while Hilda and Drell were having some alone time.

"Oh, my gosh, this family is going to be so messed up..." Salem shook his head and came back into Sabrina's room.

* * *

"So, what was going on in there?" Sabrina asked her cat.

"Your Aunt Hilda and new Uncle Drell are having their private time together." Salem told her.

"Ugh, I'll accept him as family, but do _not_ call him 'Uncle' Drell." Sabrina moaned at that.

"Why not?" Salem smirked. "Drell's your family now... Oh, boy, I can't wait until the next family gathering! 'Come over here and give your Uncle Drell a kissy-poo'!" he then laughed at that.

"Salem!" Sabrina whined.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Salem chuckled.

"Thank you." Sabrina sighed before going back to sleep.

"Just imagine what their kids would look like." Salem said then.

Sabrina's eyes widened and she let out a scream. There was a knocking heard on the other side of the wall then.

"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Drell yelled.

"He's kidding, right?" Sabrina asked the cursed warlock.

"I do not know anymore, just be thankful you didn't see what I just saw." Salem commented.

Sabrina put her hands to her head. "Images..." she mumbled before going back to sleep.

"Let's go with that." Salem said before going back to sleep with her.

Sabrina groaned and flopped back on her pillow to get some sleep.

Salem chuckled as he stayed awake for a little while longer. "Kids these days..."

* * *

While that was going on, Atticus was going to show his family his increased strength.

"How'd you get so strong?" Jessica asked, very amazed.

"It's all thanks to Drell's training." Atticus said as he held up the orb half it's size so he wouldn't make a hole, but still had it's original weight.

"What's that, son?" Patrick asked.

"New weapon, it's as big as a planet." Atticus explained.

"No playing with that in the hosue now." Emily said, though in a joking way.

"I won't, Mom, I'll use it outside." Atticus said.

"Thatta boy." Emily smiled then.

"My little brother is so impressive..." Jessica shook her head, though sighed with a smile to show she was proud. "If I could've foreseen this day as a kid, I know I would totally never give up like Mom and Dad did."

"Give up?" Atticus asked.

"They were sure we'd never see you again, but I never gave up hope," Jessica told him. "I always had this strong feeling that told me you were still alive and just somewhere out there and we had to just keep looking."

"Must be a sibling connection." Atticus smiled.

"I always thought so." Jessica smiled back.

"And she was right." Patrick smiled.

All five of them, including Patch went into a group hug which was then lifted up, thanks to Atticus.

"Good boy." Emily chuckled, patting Atticus gently on the back.

"You do us real proud and we are happy to be your family." Patrick smiled.

"Here, here." Darla smiled.

"I am too," Atticus smiled. "And I couldn't wish for a better family than this."

"Likewise." Darla giggled.

"Especially you..." Atticus playfully poked her button nose, though not in a way to hurt her, he would never want to do that since she was his little sister now. "You are a fine addition to this family, whether by blood or not."

Darla smiled bashfully and shuffled her foot. "You don't know how much those words mean to me."

Patch began to lick Darla to show how much he loved her.

Darla laughed, not even minding. "Hey! Cut it out!"

"Nope." Patch said, then continued anyway.

Darla fell to the floor with Patch on top of her, she then sorted herself out and gently pet the puppy. "Oh, what a wonderful dog you are..."

"So, Darla, do you really hate animals?" Atticus asked curiously.

Darla wondered why he would ask that, then remembered something that happened during their first meeting. "Not a whole lot... I was just really mad..."

"That makes sense." Atticus said.

Darla hugged Atticus then. "You like me, you really like me!"

"Yes, I do, well, I like the girl you've become." Atticus said.

Darla smiled, feeling pleased.

"You think you'll ever go back to Hollywood and tell those animals you're sorry?" Emily asked.

Darla twiddled her fingers and her smile disappeared. "I-I don't know..."

"We'll have to see the next time we get to see them." Atticus said.

"We're gonna see them?" Darla asked.

"Darla, we know you're sorry and that you would never do it again, but you should let the animals know you're sorry." Emily suggested. "It would be the right thing to do."

"You're right." Darla said.

"We'll go then," Atticus put his arm around Darla. "I'm sure once we clear everything up, you'll be just fine."

"I sure hope so... Looks like I got an adventure of my own to look forward to." Darla shrugged with a small smile.

"You won't be there alone." Patch said.

"We'll go." Atticus added.

Darla looked back to them, very relieved and happy that they said that. "Thanks, guys..." she whispered.

"No problem." Patch smiled.

"We'll all go with you." Emily smiled.

"Family vacation." Patrick said.

When Patrick said 'family', it made Darla's heart flutter and she smiled proudly. "Yes... A family vacation..."

"And where hopefully nothing will ruin it." Patch said.

"I certainly hope so..." Darla sighed as she bounced her curls. "I do someday dream of coming back to Hollywood and becoming fabulous... I always imagine myself of being loved by everybody and I can be a beloved celebrity again... I just wonder if I ever have children if they'll be the same..."

"I'm sure you'll have lovely children." Patrick soothed.

"Indeed." Emily smiled.

"I wonder..." Darla looked out the window as she imagined what her future could be like.

She imagined herself as a glamorous adult woman and her daughter looked a lot like her, down to the blonde hair, blue eyes, and pink hair bow and they were in Paris, France, a place that Darla had always wanted to visit ever since before she could even remember and they were in various shopping malls and Darla always asked the people to charge it when asked how to pay.

"Well, while she's daydreaming, should one of us buy tickets to Hollywood?" Jessica asked.

"Let's do it then." Emily whispered.

With that, the Fudo family went off and decided to surprise Darla about going to Hollywood again.

* * *

"Someday..." Darla said to herself as she envisioned her possible future.

"Atticus, we'll handle everything, you and Patch just make sure that this stays as a surprise for Darla." Patrick said.

"Got that?" Atticus asked his puppy.

"Oh, I'm good at keeping secrets, I'm a dog, I'm the most honest animal there is." Patch reassured.

"Okay, good." Patrick smiled.

"So was that you who put a bone in my flower bed and not Danielle?" Emily asked.

Patch bit his muzzle. "Maybe...?"

"Patch..." Jessica groaned.

Patch chuckled nervously. "Oops...?"

Emily sighed and shook her head. "I'll let it slide this time, but you better watch out next time."

Cherry was on the couch, playing with her Nintendo 3DS, then got a call from Atticus and put the phone up to her ear after answering. "YOLO."

"We're going to Hollywood," Atticus told her in a hushed tone of voice. "We're gonna help Darla find the courage to say sorry to Danny and Sawyer for flooding the stage."

"About time..." Cherry shrugged.

"Let's just hope it goes well." Atticus said.

"I hope it does for your sake, have a good time." Cherry said since it sounded obvious that she wasn't going to go along for the trip.

"Okay, well, bye." Atticus said before hanging up.

"Jerk..." Cherry hung up and kept playing her game.

"Why'd you tell Cherry?" Patch asked.

"I tell her everything..." Atticus shrugged. "We just can't tell Darla."

"Ohh, right." Patch said.

"I hope she appreciates this..." Atticus sighed.

"I'm sure she will..." Patch soothed.

Darla was now going to her room to take a little break, blissfully unaware of what her family was up to.

"I'll keep an eye on Darla, why don't you go to the backyard and do some exercises with your work-out weapon?" Patch asked.

"Heh... Sure..." Atticus chuckled and went to do just that.

Patch smirked, then went to go see the little girl happily adopted into the Fudo family.

Darla was wondering around the house, bored, not knowing of what to do.

"Hey, Darla." Patch came up to the curly-haired girl.

Darla looked down. "Hey, Patch."

"Whatcha doin'?" Patch asked.

"I'm trying to decide what to do..." Darla sounded bored.

They then heard a woman harmonizing.

Darla and Patch looked around.

"What was that...?" Darla wondered, then looked to the Dalmatian puppy. "What is that?"

"I don't know, but it sounded lovely." Patch said.

"Did you two hear that?" Atticus asked, coming back from the backyard.

"Yeah, we can't figure out what it is, but it sounds so beautiful." Darla said.

The three of them then continued to follow the harmonic sounds and followed it to Atticus's and Darla's Equestrian medallions as they now started to glow. Darla was still trying to get adjusted to her medallion, so when her glows, she had a small freak out at first.

* * *

But then the harmonize sound increased as both medallions attached to the wielders and so did Patch's medallion/Pound Puppy tag, all three of them were then engulfed in light and vanished. The three screamed as they were taken away.

"What's going on!?" Darla asked.

"I don't know!" Atticus said for once.

"What do we do?!" Patch asked.

"Just stay together!" Atticus told him before bringing both his pet and his little sister close to him.

Patch and Darla screamed as they were crashing down, but they held onto Atticus for protection. They hoped that they would all survive the landing, wherever they were going.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
